A Soldier's Tale
by rubyblue100
Summary: Jasper just wanted a day of solitude to get away from all those annoying, emotionally charged humans. Well maybe not one day, may as well forge a sick note and have a break. Of course that had seemed like a good idea. However, sitting down, facing the wall in his father's study contemplating his poor choices made Jasper rethink his good idea? WARNING HARSH corporal punishment
1. Chapter 1 Facing the Wall

A/N I was walking to work at 530 yesterday morning and I was thinking about the scene in Twilight where the Cullens first walk into the dining hall and Jasper looks in pain. It got me thinking that maybe it was not just the humans that made him look so pained. Maybe, he had gotten in trouble with Carlisle and now he had to suffer through the school day. (Oh yeah, there will be spanking, so please don't read if it is not your thing.)

I don't own any characters to do with Twilight or the author.

Please Review.x

A Soldiers Tale

Jasper quietly stepped into his dad's study and shut the door with a soft click. He put his homework on the desk and very gingerly sat behind it in Carlisle's leather chair and scooted closer to the desk and spread all his work out. There was a great deal of work to do, four days worth to be precise and also work set by Carlisle. Jasper glanced at the title. _The consequences of Lying...Explain... _Jasper placed his maths paper over the top, as if this would make it go away.

"Damn dim-witted idiot savant, you have put yourself in a world of hurt and for what?" Jasper berated himself. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, all Jasper had wanted was a break from everything. Just a little down time to himself to chill and get away from all those emotionally charged humans. Of course technically, skipping class and lying to Carlisle and Esme was a bad idea but he never thought he would get caught.

Edward had looked at him incredulously the morning Jasper announced to his adopted siblings that he was cutting and spending the day in the woods relaxing and reading. "You will get caught and then you will regret it." Edward was serious; he had once been on the receiving end of Carlisle's displeasure himself for skipping school. Only once though, he had learnt his lesson the hard way. "Don't do it Jasper, wait until after school." Jasper scoffed at this suggestion and left them to endure endless mind numbing classes. Alice had pouted and said she would not warn him WHEN Carlisle found out. Jasper just shrugged and disappeared into the forest.

Jasper had enjoyed the solitude of the forest and sat up in a tall tree reading. The following day was the same as Jasper decided it was Friday anyway so what would be the harm in one more day? Even Edward was dragged into Jasper's new leisure activities. Jasper had forged a sick note and wanted Edward to hand it in. Jasper used his abilities to guilt Edward into taking the note to school, he knew it was wrong. Jasper just wanted one more day was that so bad? He mused that the note would cover him for at least another day or two after the weekend so to just enjoy it. Every time he thought of Carlisle he could not help but wince at what would happen if he was caught. Jasper figured that in the unlikely event of that happening then maybe it would be worth it?

"It so was not worth it." Jasper thought while sitting in the solitude of Carlisle's office. Alice was sulking as they had been planning on going to Forbidden Fruit for the weekend and now he was grounded. Edward was furious with him for using his gift to manipulate him and getting Edward grounded and as guilty as he felt for his brother he really needed to get away from his charged emotions over the new girl that started school today. Jasper looked at the work set by his dad and began to write. After an hour he got up and moved around the desk to retrieve the other chair and take it over to the wall. Giving his smarting backside a quick rub he sat down facing the wall and bowed his head feeling very sorry for his current predicament.

Jasper began to cry softly as he realised that Carlisle really knew how to drive a punishment home. The remorse and apprehension he felt over his actions were engulfing him and made him want to run back to the forest. "Only three more days, hold it together." Last night had been painful to endure as he had faced the full force of Carlisle's wrath. Carlisle had punished him severely and had promised the same each night for the number of days he had lied and skipped class.

Carlisle had hugged him after his whipping before explaining the remainder of his punishment. "Each day after school, you will bring your homework AND the work you have missed." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his son as he struggled to remain composed. "Look at me Jasper!" Jasper had raised his tear filled golden eyes to his father and mumbled an apology. "YOU will complete any work you have and I will also set you work. Afterwards you will take a chair and face it to the wall and that young man is where you will stay until I return home. Because you have involved your brother in this and MANIPULATED him you will be whipped as severely each night as you was today." Jasper gasped at his father's harsh words. He did not know if he could take another beating like the one he had just received.

"P-please papa it won't - " Carlisle raised a hand to silence his trembling boy. He wiped a tear from his son's cheek.

"I know it WON'T happen again Jasper. On top of this punishment you are grounded for one month. I really hope lying to me and the school was worth it? " Carlisle was still angry but mainly disappointed which crashed against Jasper's fragile being. "You're dismissed. Go to your room. We will continue this discussion tomorrow." Shoulders slumped, Jasper moved to the door. "Jasper." Jasper spun around to face his father. "Heed me now, I expect you to be facing the wall contemplating your actions when I arrive home. IF you are not you will receive a whipping BEFORE and AFTER school. DO U UNDERSTAND?"

Jasper pondered on his Father's warning as he sat contemplating all the bad choices he had made."YES Sir, I will not let you down again..." Jasper whispered to himself. He was so miserable and defeated he had not noticed his father enter the room who at once was struck with the full force of Jasper's spiraling emotions, guilt and anxiety washed over him making Carlisle want to sink to his knees in pain. Quickly, Carlisle went to his son and placed his hand on Jasper's trembling shoulder and gave a little squeeze to reassure Jasper that he was not angry anymore.

Carlisle spoke softly "Jasper, calm yourself son, everything will be alright. I am going to check your work and then we will begin with your punishment..."


	2. Chapter 2 Endure

A/N

Hello and thank you for following and reviewing. There will be spanking in this chapter as I really cannot help myself. If you don't like this level of naughtiness please just do not read. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**When You Cannot Change the Outcome, Then You Must Endure!**

Carlisle sat down and went through Jasper's work, considering the stress that he knew his son was under it was fine work, which at least would mean one less lecture he would have to give this evening._ The consequences of Lying...Explain... _lay in the centre of the desk,beautifully written in Jasper's old fashioned script it included all the points that Carlisle would have added, an excellent piece of work. "You did outstanding on this task I left you." Jasper stiffened at hearing his father's voice after several hours of silent solitude. "It seems that you do understand the consequences of lying Jasper. Yet, it did not stop you from doing it." Carlisle watched his son for a moment feelings Jasper's anxiety. "Bring your chair over to the desk, we need to talk." 

Jasper sat facing Carlisle, yet kept his eyes to the floor. He figured that Carlisle should just give him a coffin as he was not getting back out of this hole. Slowly he raised his head and looked at the man he classed as his father. "I never meant to lie, one lie led to another lie and then I was in so deep that -" Jasper trailed off, there was nothing he could say to justify his actions over the last few days.

Carlisle continued to stare at the boy before reaching across the desk and brushing a strand of hair out of Jasper's eyes, before sitting back down and folding his arms in front of him. "I apologise for not letting you explain yourself yesterday, punishing you in anger was never my intention." Jasper looked at his father expectantly, hoping that he would not get another whipping. "My judgment has not changed and your punishment remains unchanged." He gave his son a pointed look."I should have listened to your reasoning behind your lies. I want you to recognise why I am taking such a hard line with you. Tell me Jasper from the beginning why you felt the need to skip school? Why the deceit?" Carlisle steepled his hands in front of him and waited for an answer. However, all he felt was anger and he knew it was not coming from himself.

Jasper was getting irritated, he just wanted the next three days to be over with and now he had to sit there and explain all the bad choices, all the lies. What was the point, he was at fault and rehashing them would not make the situation better, if anything it would just piss off Carlisle more. Jasper fidgeted yet remained silent. He could feel his dad's emotions which had started out calm, only the longer Jasper remained quiet the calmness all but disappeared. His dad was losing the battle for serenity as Jasper continued to evade Carlisle's questions. "You know and I know that I lied. I did not want to go to class and I bailed. You whipped me good for it already! There is nothing more to tell and now you want me to sit here on my sore ass and go over what you already know." Jasper folded his arms and pouted sulkily. He felt foolish for having to justify his actions in this way, to be held accountable. Jasper stood up so quickly that his chair tipped over. "I am a grown man for fuck's sake and it was just skipping school, no one died Carlisle!" Jasper regretted those words the second they had spewed from his tongue. He was sure he heard a quiet _idiot _muttered from Rose down the hall. He had to agree.

Carlisle was maddened by his boy, yet remained oddly calm. "Are you finished with that arrogant display? Do you need a ladder to climb out of the hole you have put yourself in Jasper Whitlock Cullen, or a shovel to dig yourself deeper?" Carlisle remained passive as he watched his son intently.

Jasper put his head back down and reigned in his emotions as best he could. "I am sorry Papa for that display; I did not mean to lose my temper. My nerves are frayed and I am so sore and – "

Jasper was interrupted when Carlisle raised his hand for silence. "PICK that chair up, SIT down and KEEP that mouth CLOSED!" Jasper obeyed at once and did as he was told. Shutting up was the best advice he had heard all day. "I will speak and when I want an answer YOU will show me the respect to do so in a civilised manner. That display has earned you two extra punishments." Jasper cringed yet wisely remained silent. "When I have had my say I am going to put you across my lap for a well deserved bare bottomed spanking. When we are FINALLY finished here for today and I have spoken to your siblings regarding your extra school activities you will accompany me to the bathroom for a date with a bar of soap." Carlisle's calm composure was beginning to snap. "HOW DARE YOU speak to me in that tone and that LANGUAGE. Sore, you think that justifies your behaviour? By the time we are done here today young man you will need every ounce of will power just to SIT DOWN! Now you show me the respect due and LOOK at ME."

Jasper fidgeted before looking into the dark eyes of his coven leader. Carlisle saw the look of fear in Jasper's eyes and reigned in his own emotions as Jasper's fear began to scuttle through his body. "Be calm son, if you start projecting it will not help this situation. However, fear is a strong emotion. Tell me Jasper when I ran into the house yesterday what was my emotions?"

Jasper cringed at the question as he was hoping that his dad would not bring up the fire. "F – Fear." Carlisle watched his son expectantly as a one word answer was not going to do. "You thought you had lost me, that I had been hurt or worse." Jasper's eyes went back to the floor as the realisation of his actions struck him.

"Eyes to me Jasper. I once confided in you son about what my greatest fear was. Tell me what that horror is?" Carlisle was calm now as he watched his son, he hoped that jasper was beginning to grasp that skipping school was not the only reason for his current predicament.

"Your fear is that one of us will be taken and consumed by fire and you will be unable to save us." Jasper felt so ashamed that he had frightened his father so badly.

"You felt my emotions when I rushed back to you yesterday, my fear that I would not be in time. When I heard that fire alarm go off Jasper I knew we were far from the house and I would not make it back in time to save you. The visions that ran through my mind as I ran for YOUR life. Images of nomad vampires destroying you in the flames or of Aro coming for you because of your gift or to get to Alice. I was TERRIFIED JASPER!" Carlisle stood up and began to pace as he could no longer remain calm. That is why you WERE punished in anger yesterday and that is why I will continue to punish you, whether you think you are a GROWN ASS MAN or not!" Carlisle took his seat once more and regained his control with much difficulty as Jasper's emotions were adding to the mix. "Keep those emotions in check young man, I will not tell you again and I will also not repeat myself for you to keep your eyes on me and not at the floor! Jasper's eyes snapped back into position on his father's tired face.

"You have a great deal of atonement to make up for Jasper. I finished work early yesterday to go on a hunt with my family. I was already anxious over you as you had become withdrawn and skittish over the last couple of days. When you declined the offer to join us that added to my anxiety." Carlisle looked sad as he looked at Jasper's frightened eyes. "I keep hearing that fire alarm in my head as I ran to home. The smoke hit me before I reached the edge of our land." Carlisle shuddered as he was still clearly shaken by the experience. Explain to me AGAIN why you felt that a fire which will snuff the life out of anything including deceitful lying vampires? Explain son because I am at a loss to understand?"

Jasper shifted uncomfortably on his seat and looked down at his hands. The loud BANG from Carlisle's hand as it slammed the desk bought him to his senses and he began to babble. "Edward bought the note home and it said that y-you was to contact the school, regarding my sickness as they were concerned. I just p-p-panicked and needed it gone, destroyed. I was ashamed of myself and the idea that you would find out was just too much to take. So I set fire to the letter and a noise startled me from outside and I threw it in the bin while I went to check. It was only a damn bird." Jasper continued to look at his dad as was unable to get away from the piercing stare that held him in place. "I am sorry Carlisle it was so stupid I can't believe my own idiocy." Jasper began to sniff as fresh tears began to escape like traitors to the cause.

"Idiocy is a very good choice of words for putting fire in a plastic bin. Also, devious, underhand, sly. Do I need to continue with the portrayal of your character traits lately?" Carlisle ran a hand through his blonde hair while trying to remain calm. "You had no right to destroy a letter which was not for your eyes and was addressed to ME. YOU will never do such a grievous act again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa." Jasper mumbled feeling so ashamed and low that he wished for that shovel right about now. He knew what was about to happen and as much as he deserved it the idea of being put over his father's lap made him want to run away. Carlisle had always respected that Jasper could not handle the embarrassment of that particular punishment and always allowed him to bend over the desk when being spanked. He had ruined that now, raising his voice and swearing had doomed him completely. He was so sore and he knew after the spanking he would still be whipped and then tomorrow and the following day. Jasper shuddered and put his arms around himself in the hope of finding some comfort.

Carlisle felt sad as he watched his boy; he knew he was struggling to remain seated and calm. He prayed he would not try and run and just accept the inevitable. Carlisle began to roll up the sleeves on his shirt. "Place your chair in the centre of the room Jasper and stand by the side of it and lower your jeans please. No fuss as we have a long evening ahead." Carlisle watched his son for any disobedience as Jasper very slowly stood up and moved the chair. He gave his dad a pleading look as he began to fumble with his belt buckle and jeans. Carlisle stood and picked up a cushion from the sofa before settling himself down on the chair.

Jasper shifted from one foot to the other with nerves. Remembering his Father's warning he reigned in his exhausted nerves. "Please Carlisle; let me bend over the desk. Please Carlisle, please." Jasper cried in earnest, not quite believing the baby he was being but unable to stop himself anyway. "I c-can't do this."

"I do not remember giving you a choice son." Carlisle said not unkindly as he took Jasper's right elbow and firmly guided him over his lap. Jasper lay over the cushion which raised his backside up higher. He closed his eyes tight and grabbed on to his dad's leg to regain some composure. Carlisle held him securely around his lower back and waist with his left arm as he pulled Jasper's boxers down with his right hand. Jasper struggled in panic and shame before feeling the sudden sharp sting of Carlisle's very hard hand across the back of his right thigh. "Be still Jasper. When you cannot change the outcome, then you must endure."

The spanking began and it hurt from the very first swat. Panic began to build up as Jasper really didn't think he could endure this punishment. The humiliation of it and knowing that his siblings could hear it. He knew that saying he was a grown ass man is what had ended him or upended him in this predicament! He was so very sore and even though he knew this was a lesson in humility and that his father could smack much harder if he had chosen to, it still hurt. His burning ass and broken pride was in competition and he was not sure which would win. "Oowwww, please Papa, please it hurts." His burning ass won then, goodbye pride see ya maybe.

Carlisle spanked Jasper for a good five minutes before the boy finally settled down and accepted his sound hiding. He did not want to break the boy only to show him that if he behaves like a naughty child he will be treated like one. Raising Jasper higher by raising his leg Jasper was tilted forward to receive twenty very hard smacks on his sit spots and a further twenty on the backs of his thighs. Jasper's legs went stiff as he tried to control his tears and not try and struggle. He held onto his dad's leg as if his life depended on it and let out a high screeched yelp as the last smack connected with his blazing legs.

Jasper cried with relief when he realised that Carlisle had stopped and was pulling up his boxers. Jasper gasped as the material scraped his swollen skin. However, was pleased to reign in some dignity again. Slowly he raised himself and shakily stood to attention. It was difficult to look at his father as he felt so much shame. The overflowing tears blurred his perfect vision which helped a little! Carlisle wanted to take his son in his arms and comfort him; he knew this was not the time they had much too discuss. He felt tired by the events of the last two days and decided they both needed some space.

Carlisle rubbed Jasper's arm affectionately and stroked his hair to soothe him as he heard his son shuddering as if he was gasping for breath. "I am going to get us both a drink before we continue YOUR punishment Jasper. I believe we both need it. Pull your jeans up and take your chair back to the wall. And think about how unnecessary your outburst was. Your punishment would have been over by now if you had not carried on like a baby."

"Yes Papa." Jasper sniffled relieved at the reprieve. He yelped as he pulled his jeans back up and bit his lip. Slowly he pulled the chair back to the wall and gingerly sat down. Tears streaming down his face as he struggled to remain seated. Once Carlisle was satisfied that he would remain in his seat he left Jasper to his thoughts and went to warm up some much needed blood.

Carlisle's children were all gathered around the kitchen table whispering. He appeared looking slightly dishevelled with his sleeves still rolled up and his hair flicked across his brow. They all watched him with apprehension, especially Edward who was still concerned about his own role in this whole mess. Carlisle addressed the group before him as he waited for the microwave to ping. "When Jasper and I have finished our discussion I am calling a family meeting so no ideas of sneaking off. " Carlisle pierced Edward with a hard stare, before collecting the two steaming cups of animal blood and leaving the room. The adopted sibling all looked at each other, they remained silent all whispering forgotten...


	3. Chapter 3 the snowball effect

A/N THANKYOU so very much for following and reviewing. **Severe** Corporal punishment is included so beware. (I still can't help myself. Hehehe.) If you only like spankings on the behind then maybe this story is not for you. (I also need to leave Jasper alone and get back to Esme who has waited long enough.)

**The Snowball Effect**

Jasper continued to face the wall with his arms once again wrapped around himself for comfort. He wished ardently that it was Alice's arms that were around his trembling form. He slowly looked up at the ancient strap that was hanging from a hook on the wall that he was now facing. When his father had ordered him to fetch it yesterday he had been stunned. Edward and Emmitt had both received lickings from it in the past; Jasper had somehow managed to dodge that bullet. He thought about how the bullet had found him this time and shot him in the ass! Since going to the study four hours earlier that strap had been taunting him as it pretended to be a benign inanimate object, innocently hanging there minding its own damn business. Jasper knew different as he continued to eye it as if it would attack at any moment.

He knew his siblings were whispering about him. This made him feel angry at Carlisle for not sending them out to hunt while he was punished. "Be calm, be calm, be calm." Jasper whispered over and over in the hope of getting through this ordeal without anymore tantrums. It was getting more difficult to remain seated as his posterior and the backs of his thighs throbbed. He listened to the sound of the microwave beep and the family meeting announcement made by Carlisle. This set Jasper's nerves on edge as he was not sure where Carlisle was going with this meeting. He feared that he would be physically chastised in front of his family. Yet he didn't think Carlisle would do that in addition to getting soundly whipped in the study. Jasper also feared another dressing down like he got in the kitchen the day before as he had frantically tried to scrape burnt moulded plastic off the kitchen floor!

The pain in Jasper's behind became unbearable and he shot up out of the chair and began to rub the soreness. It helped to ease the burning sting and his shattered emotions. Jasper sighed and gingerly sat back down just as Carlisle entered the study. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Jasper before putting the cups on the desk. "You need to learn to do as you are told son." Carlisle spoke quietly as he took his seat once again. "Bring the chair over to the desk and drink your blood." Carlisle was calm as he sipped his own beverage, rejuvenating his senses and soothing his mind.

The sad southern boy sat opposite Carlisle, yet did not touch his drink. "I am not thirsty papa." Jasper wanted this over with, the last thing he wanted to do was prolong the inevitable. Carlisle's now golden eyes once again began to darken at his son's disobedience. A low growl rumbled from Carlisle's mouth as he glanced at the cooling cup before staring at Jasper intently.

"Pick THAT cup up and DRINK your blood! It was not a request son and you WOULD be wise to mind me!" The voice was stern and commanding and Jasper mumbled an apology in his low southern drawl. Picking up the cup he began to drink, little sips at first but then he knocked it back as he realised how thirsty he had become. The blood had a calming effect and Jasper relaxed a little. Carlisle's eyes became a shade lighter at the sight of his son's compliant form and he too felt some of the tension ease.

"Jasper look at me son." Carlisle softly ordered as he crossed his arms in front of him. "There is still a great deal I have to say to you. HOWEVER, due to your childish outburst we have gotten off track and I know Esme is waiting for me in the woods. The talk can wait until tomorrow when we will be repeating these punishments again AS you already know. Jasper tried to remain composed and compliant, reigning in the urge to dispute or beseech whichever uttered from his foolish tongue first. With a slight stiff nod Jasper whispered that he understood. Eyes remained on his dad's face and emotions were being kept under lock and key as Jasper wanted to please Carlisle.

"Fetch the strap son and put it on the desk and then move the chair out of the way." Carlisle watched Jasper slowly rise to his feet and walk towards the strap. Jasper tried to hide his discomfort yet walking was proving difficult as his legs remained rigid. With a shaking hand he unhooked the strap and slowly made the journey back for another dose of disgrace. Once Carlisle's orders had been complied with, Jasper stood to attention with his hands behind his back.

Jasper was trembling as he stood waiting for his orders, he held his head up and kept eye contact with his father yet inside he felt small and scared. He wanted to throw himself on his father's mercy yet he knew it would do no good. "Remove your shirt and T-shirt and face the wall, putting your palms flat to the surface. Once we begin YOU will hold your position and YOU will not throw a tantrum." The words were cold and Jasper cringed. "You will keep those emotions in check Jasper."

Slowly Jasper unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the desk before taking off his t-shirt. Carlisle had never made this request before of him and he was afraid. Then Jasper mused that maybe it would be easier to take a whipping that was on his back as it was a soldier's punishment instead of a brat's spanking. His behind really needed respite and the strap on top of the hiding he had just earned would be misery. Then the tension kicked in and Jasper knew this would be no easier to accept as he placed his cold palms flat to the smooth unyielding surface of the wall.

Carlisle waited for Jasper to take his position and then picked up the strap, looping the buckle end around his palm. The strap was heavy to hold and 99% of the time could hang on the wall giving out silent warnings to behave or else! "Conduct yourself like the man I know you can be Jasper." Carlisle stood at the side of Jasper giving himself enough room to swing the strap. "I am about to begin, prepare yourself my boy and HOLD THAT POSITION!"

"Y-yes Sir, I am ready." A tear ran down Jasper's face and splashed down on his bare chest as he tried to hold himself together. He closed his eyes tight and thought about the look on Carlisle's face when he had burst though the kitchen door yesterday evening. He had been so very afraid of what he would find. The relief when he realised it was only Jasper burning something nearly knocked the boy over as the emotions were so strong. Carlisle had been crying as he hugged Jasper tight, his tears were falling onto Jaspers shirt and he could not seem to let the boy go.

Of course the fright soon turned to examination as Carlisle began to question just what Jasper had been up to. The others were soon also gathered around the smoking bin. However, none of his children had seemed shocked by the scene which only added to Carlisle's suspicions. Emmitt and Rose looked from Jasper to Carlisle as the two vampires stood facing each other. Rose was wrinkling her nose at the smoke and nudged Emmitt with her elbow as they had watched the showdown.

"I deserve this." Jasper whispered to Carlisle before taking a deep unnecessary breath and bowing his head. "I will not give you no more trouble Papa. I am s-so s-sorry I frightened you so badly yesterday. It was never my intent." He heard the strap before he felt it as it whistled through the air and landed with a snap across the back of his shoulders. Jasper was shaken with the intensity of the burn and had to stop himself from curling up into a ball. The cries that followed were deep and guttural and could be heard throughout the house as the strap repeatedly landed with precision timing until the strap had made its way down to the bottom of Jasper's punished back.

Edward, Alice, Rose and Emmitt sat stunned at the kitchen table, the poker game forgotten. Alice was crying softly and Rose was patting her small hand for comfort. Rose still believed that _idiot_ was still the best word to describe Jasper at this moment. Rose also thought that Edward was also a fool for his part in the whole mess. Edward looked up and snarled at Rose, she smiled back at him. '_Silly Edward, getting involved in Jasper's stupid idiotic schemes and is now grounded for evermore. Wonder what the human girl would think if she knew how close you was to getting a butt whooping?' _

"Rose, stop it!" Emmitt suddenly said looking all serious that constant amused grin now gone. "Leave Eddy alone, he was just trying to help Jasper so whatever you are thinking, give it a rest." Rose looked most put out by this reprimand yet stopped torturing Edward all the same. Emmitt suddenly grinned and stroked Rose's cheek. "We can torture him later babe when our butts are not in the line of fire." Edward was about to get up and throw the poker chips before thinking better of it. The belting he could hear kept his temper in check as he continued to glower at Rose.

They were all relieved when the noises from the study stopped and Jasper's yells turned to soft crying and then sniffling as he was being comforted by Carlisle. The door to the study opened and they watched as Carlisle appeared even more dishevelled than before. Jasper was behind walking very slowly and keeping his head down, the buttons to his shirt now open and his t-shirt forgotten. Carlisle motioned to the empty chair by Alice and instructed his troubled boy to take a seat. All eyes were on Jasper as he quietly eased himself down and patted Alice's knee while keeping his eyes to the floor.

Carlisle waited a few moments for his children's attention before taking a seat at the head of the table and gave each one of them a hard look. "Jasper has found himself in a great deal of trouble." Jasper cringed at the mention of his name and began to project his fears and humiliation at the whole of the group. "JASPER rein those emotions in at ONCE!" The others felt a weight lifted of their shoulders as Jasper gained control.

"Oh my god Jasper you are like a dementor." Emmitt said giving out a nervous snigger. A piercing look from Carlisle made Emmitt shut his mouth; the dig to his side from Rose was also encouragement to close up. "Sorry Jazz." Jasper seemed to sink lower into his hard unforgiving chair.

"You ALL knew that Jasper was ditching school. You ALL knew he was repeatedly lying to myself and Esme. I can only assume you ALL knew about the notes?" This time Carlisle's stern stare landed on Edward and he gave him a hard look. Edward now began to shift nervously in his seat.

"Papa, may I speak?" Jasper looked up and held his Father's gaze and waited respectfully. Carlisle gave a curt nod at Jasper. "Everyone implored me to see sense and I was too bull headed to listen. Edward had no choice in helping me; I bullied and manipulated him until he agreed. It was no one's fault but my own, Papa."

"I am aware of the fact that it was YOU and only YOU who chose to skip school. YOU and only YOU who chose to FORGE my name and it was YOU and only YOU that started that FIRE!" Carlisle began to find his own anger rising again at Jasper's actions; he reined them in as how could he scold his son if he could not do the same. "Jasper has your gift become more powerful?

Jasper was confused by this question. "Papa I do not understand what you mean?" Jasper was anxious and began to fidget, tears still leaking from his troubled eyes. Alice squeezed his knee in comfort.

"What I am trying to get at Jasper is that yes, I am well aware that you manipulated Edward. However, he is not a newborn and could have tried much harder to say no. Also, yesterday when the teacher handed Edward the note to give to ME!" This time Carlisle's voice did raise and Edward cringed as he got the full force of his dad's rage before Carlisle turned back to address Jasper once more. "You was obviously not anywhere near your brother yet Edward still gave you the note. How is that possible son? Has your powers increased that you can control emotions from great distances. If this is so then I will let Edward off. Is that the case Jasper?" Carlisle waited for an answer as he got up from his chair and began to pace.

"No Sir, my powers are still the same." Jasper said miserably before glancing a quick look at Edward. Carlisle ignored Jasper now as he addressed the others.

"I understand that you do not want to run around snitching on each other. Yet if anybody would have had the sense to say something before it got this much out of hand the outcome would have been more tolerable for Jasper. As you are all aware he has and will continue to be punished for each day he LIED to my face. To me I see this situation that you have all been lying to my FACE!" Carlisle gave them all a hard look. "I thought my son had been killed yesterday when I heard that alarm while out hunting. Not one of you tried to quash my fears before I ran back to save Jasper. Alice, did you see a vision of Jasper's idiocy with the bin?"

Alice looked up at her father and chewed her lip, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes daddy but it was too late you had gone before I could explain."

"Alice you are a fast runner and so is Edward, you could have tried to catch me up and to explain. As I recall YOU and EDWARD was the slowest to return home. LIES and more LIES." Carlisle threw up his hands in exasperation. "With the exception of Edward and Jasper you are all DISMISSED. If anybody tries to deceive me again you will all get a taste of the strap!" Rose and Emmitt were relieved that for once they were not in serious trouble. Alice did not move instead she sat and cried and held onto Jasper's hand. "Alice, please leave, Jasper will be fine. Just remember that lies can be like a tumbling snowball gathering speed and strength and getting bigger. It would have been kinder to Jasper to tell me the truth before the lies crushed him." Carlisle was calm as he knew Alice was hurting. "Go on now, I will not ask you again." Alice reluctantly got to her feet and ran out the room crying.

Jasper looked at Edward and back to Carlisle. Edward was frozen to his seat and gazed straight ahead. '_I wonder if he still thinking about that damn human girl.' _Jasper fleetingly thought to take his mind off their current predicament. Edward suddenly pierced Jasper with a stare that reminded Jasper of a look Carlisle would give when angry. "Edward Cullen, stay out of Jasper's head." Edward's eyes snapped to his father's at once.

"Jasper go and wait in the bathroom, you can be unwrapping a new bar of soap while I speak with your brother." Jasper cringed for his brother and also for himself as he remembered about getting his mouth washed out. He slowly moved from his chair and cried out as his back scraped the wood from the backrest. Giving his brother an apologetic look Jasper walked away stiff legged and shoulders slumped.

Edward watched his brother sadly as he felt his pain and could read his thoughts which were of regret for his brother. Once Jasper was out of ear shot Carlisle faced Edward...


	4. Chapter 4 Newborn Again!

A/N Thankyou so much for reviewing and following. I am sorry to any readers who was offended by my strapping scene in chapter 3 or if my interpretation of my Carlisle is not to your taste. (mmmmmmmmm my Carlisle) Hay Ho, each to their own.

I am having so much fun writing my stories and have had some fantastic and undeserved feedback in my emails. xxxxxx

Mention of spanking in this chapter. PLEASE do not read if spankfic is not your bag.

I do not own anything twilight related apart from my imagination and an old battered laptop.

Enjoy (hopefully)

**Newborn Again!**

Carlisle put a hand on Edwards shoulder to calm his son. Edward was jittery and could not sit still. "Edward, go and make a drink to help calm your nerves and go up to the study, I won't be long." Edward bolted out of the chair happy to keep as much distance from himself and his father as he could. He knew Carlisle was studying him as he warmed up some blood.

Edward slowly let himself into the study and his eyes locked onto Jasper's discarded white t-shirt on the desk. This made Edward very nervous as he knew how harsh his father had been with Jasper. He could hear their thoughts throughout the ordeal. Jasper had just kept saying _sorry _over and over and Carlisle had been in an emotional disarray which is why he was unable to block his thoughts. Edward saw images of Jasper through Carlisle's eyes being consumed by fire which was still proving to be taking a toll on Carlisle's battered psyche.

Edward shuddered as he contemplated his own difficult situation. He warily turned to look at the strap, he had not had that used on him for years now and he really wanted to keep it that way. He panicked when he heard Rose and Emmett leave the house, which meant Carlisle wanted privacy to deal with him. Edward tried to reason that Carlisle had already grounded him and had given him a good talking too yesterday right in the kitchen in front of everyone! He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of getting a hiding.

Edward winced as he felt Jasper's anguish in the bathroom, yet he was so mad at Jasper because he had warned him and Edward knew it would end like this as Carlisle would have found out eventually as he had already been suspicious over Jasper's behaviour. The fire was unexpected though, _Jasper's ass wanted to go out in flames I guess!_

Suddenly Edward got to his feet and began to pace before looking out the window at the setting sun_. Don't think of her, she is a human. That scent so engaging. _Edward growled softly and went to retrieve his drink. Biology class had begun like any other tedious lesson and then she walked in and literally turned his world upside down. That Swan girl had made him thirsty like a newborn. She would taste so good and he wanted her so bad. Edward had to stop himself from leaping out the window to get to her.

He concentrated on Jasper instead, Jasper was still in the bathroom and he was frantically trying to get the taste of soap out of his mouth. Carlisle had made Jasper retrieve his toothbrush and had then rubbed the soap into it. Edward grimaced as he had had his mouthed washed out more than all the others as he could never control his temper and he would let the words spew forth before he could stop them. Jasper was close on his tail though as the language he used would make a sailor blush. Jasper's thoughts were a jumbled mess as he cried over the running tap. He could hear the bathroom door opening and Carlisle guiding Jasper back to his room. He zoned them out as he knew Carlisle was comforting Jasper and it was a private moment that he had no right to snoop into.

Edward listened to his dad as he made his way back up the stairs to the study. Tears began to form in his eyes as he felt so very anxious. Carlisle opened the door and looked at Edward intently; the boy was a ball of nervous energy. Carlisle sighed and softly shut the door. "Sit down Edward I need to discuss something with you." Carlisle was trying to remain calm and not make Edward any more nervous.

"I-I am so s-sorry dad, I knew it was wrong. Yet I know how it feels to be in trouble and trying to find a way out. Then when I bought that note back home yesterday I was not thinking straight and just gave it to Jasper." Carlisle raised his hand to silence his babbling boy. Edward continued rambling never the less. "I am not making excuses but I have had a lot on my mind and today was even worse. I know it was wrong giving it to Jasper but-" Edward trailed off deciding to finally shut up as he watched Carlisle's exasperated expression.

"Edward taking in Jasper's forged note and then giving MY letter to Jasper was not your finest hour. However, I have already punished you and I will leave it at that." Edward let out an unnecessary breath as he relaxed a little. "Edward IF you ever get yourself involved in one of your siblings' ill thought out schemes again I promise you now." Carlisle raised his voice slightly as he glared at Edward. "I will spank you so hard you will be unable to sit down for a week. Am I making myself understood son?"

"Understood" Edward whispered while looking at the floor. "Rose and Emmett left the house and I thought that - ?"

"They have gone to meet your mother as this evening is proving longer and more stressful that what I had anticipated because of Jasper's needless outburst! Edward, I had a phone call today from school. Seems that you had yourself a little temper tantrum in the admin office because you could not swap your biology lesson to a different subject!" Carlisle and Edward stared at each other before Edward dropped his eyes to the floor, he remained silent, his father's penetrating stare made him raise his head and try and find a way to tell his dad that he was giving in to his bloodlust and needed help.

"Dad I do not know what to say." Edward began to tremble with pent up emotion as he watched Carlisle. He was at a loss to formulate the right words.

"Are you going into your second newborn stage son? Temper tantrums at school, allowing yourself to be manipulated by your brother? Because I can tell you now Edward my raising newborn days are well and truly over. I do not believe I could go through the constant tantrums and waking up in the night every four hours to feed hungry vampires! Edward stared at Carlisle before they both smiled at the joke and then Edward gave a shaky laugh.

"No dad, your beauty sleep is safe. It is a girl." Edward said the last part so quietly that Carlisle thought for a moment he had heard wrong.

"Does this girl happen to take Biology?" Carlisle asked, already knowing the answer.

"D-dad, I cannot st-stop thinking about her." Shoulders shaking, Edward suddenly began to cry. "Her scent is intoxicating Dad I want to eat her up and that heartbeat is like the most wonderful piece of music that I have ever heard. I want her so bad and I thought that if I could move to a different class it would make it better. Admin said no and I got mad, I am sorry dad pl-please don't give me a hi-hiding. I never meant to lose my temper at school. I just do not know what to d-do." Edward sobbed and hung his head in shame and confusion.

Carlisle stood by Edward and hunkered down by his son's chair. Putting his arm around his trembling shoulders Carlisle whispered that all would be well and to calm himself. "I don't want to hurt her, yet I want to go there now and –"

"Edward you will not harm this girl, yes she has triggered something in you that has got you in this state, I do not think it is blood-lust. You keep your emotions locked away and never allow yourself to get close to others or form a bond. I have often thought it is your gift of reading minds that keeps you so distant. You have an attraction to this human, yes?"

"Yesss!" Edward mumbled as he rolled his eyes, a quick glance at Carlisle's annoyed expression made him put on a more respectful tone and keep eye contact. "What am I going to do? She is a closed book, I can't even hear her thoughts and I need to know how she feels, what she is thinking. It is maddening."

"Welcome to our world son." Carlisle chuckled. "I think you need to take a break, I will call Eleazar and see about you going up to visit for a vacation. You need to get your head around these new emotions that you have discovered."

Edward sighed with relief as the thought of going to school tomorrow was too much yet he daren't skip school without permission. Jasper suddenly filled his head and he peeked a quick glance at the strap hanging innocently on the wall.

"Thank you dad." Edward whispered before allowing himself to be bought into Carlisle's embrace. "Do you promise I will not harm her? I do not trust myself around her."

"Edward I know you, my first born son. YOU will not harm this girl. I give you my word on that. I am sending you away so you can relax in a different environment. However, I will inform Eleazar that you are grounded so please DO NOT think that you can disregard my rules because I am far away. Carlisle had a stern edge to his voice as he finished his sentence.

"I will behave dad and I will stay in the house."Edward was relieved that he could go away and not face another day like today, yet the thought of being far away from this girl was also alarming. He felt a pang of loss, ggrrrrhhhhr so confusing. _The long brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes and that scent was – _Edward shook his head to clear these alarming thoughts.

"One week I will send you for. However, then you must come home and deal with these emotions and find the strength carry on. I will make some calls now and book you a flight. Go and pack and then we will go on a quick hunt to help your nerves." Carlisle thought about it and then smiled. "My nerves also need soothing after today. We will meet your mother and siblings in the forest. Oh dear, I will have to explain to your mother that she will have to go one whole week without her baby." Edward glared and Carlisle laughed and playfully punched his son on the arm.

Edward moved to the door before turning back as Carlisle picked up the phone. "Dad. Jasper really is very sorry. I never meant to listen to your thoughts; I could not help it as they were both so loud. Can't you just let it go now?" Edward cringed when he saw Carlisle's face, he was clearly annoyed.

"Edward Cullen. Do not assume to tell me how to run MY coven!"

"I am sorry dad I did not mean any disrespect, I know you are hurting too –"

Carlisle put down the phone and went to Edward and stroked his hair. "Please do not worry about us son. Jasper will be ok and so will I. Concentrate on you." Carlisle watched his boy for a moment before heading back to make the arrangements. "I will speak with Jasper tomorrow about my reasoning's, so that he understands why I was harsh with him. It is time I discussed his rank within this family and what I hope he will become."

Edward gave his dad a slight nod. "It would make Jasper proud I am sure to understand how highly you regard his position in this family. He is hurting though dad. He needs you right now so he knows he is still loved and wanted." Edward made a speedy exit before he was rebuked again. As he walked passed Jasper's door he could hear Alice's cooing voice whispering sweet nothings to her beloved. Edward refrained from listening to Jasper's distressed thoughts. He knew he was hurting, he also knew Alice was making it all better. As Edward went to pack a bag he longed for a day when he would have a mate to make things better...


	5. Chapter 5 Jasper's Moral Compass

A/N Thankyou so much for reviewing and following. I am sorry to any readers who was offended by my strapping scene in chapter 3 or if my interpretation of my Carlisle is not to your taste. (mmmmmmmmm) my Carlisle) Hay Ho, each to their own.

I am having so much fun writing my stories and have had some fantastic feedback. And a champion slayer in the midst. Xxxxxx

WARNING, WARNING – DANGER WILL ROBINSON as there is SPANKING in this chapter. PLEASE do not read if SPANKFIC is not your CUP OF TEA.

I do not own anything twilight related apart from my imagination and an old battered laptop

Enjoy (hopefully)

**Jasper's Moral Compass**

Signing his name at the end of the page Jasper put the pen down and looked over the work that he had just completed for Carlisle. _Explain Integrity, in all we do... _Normally a subject Jasper would have found interesting as it was one which he understood. A person's integrity was important to Jasper; it was clear and set out in his own moral compass. Carlisle was more than his adopted father he was the Lieutenant Colonel in their coven and he kept them all safe. You did not get to be Carlisle's age without being a skilled warrior and that demanded his respect. _'You certainly do not lie to a senior officer, dumb ass!'_ Jasper muttered as he looked intently at the strap. Piercing it with a hard stare he then went back to tidying up the desk placing his school work on one pile and work from Carlisle on the centre of the desk. On top of his work he placed the letter addressed to Carlisle. Jasper then removed the letter and put it back in his bag. _"Damn it Whitlock get it together!" _With a huge sigh he placed the letter back down on the desk.

Slowly he once again moved the other chair towards the wall and gingerly eased himself down. He refrained from leaning on the backrest and was debating whether to just stand until Carlisle was due home when Esme walked in and placed her hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper we can feel you're anxiety all through the house my sweetheart. How about you go and relax in your room for an hour or so and calm yourself. I will speak with Carlisle, as I do not want to see you this upset and neither would he." Esme brushed the hair from Jasper's eyes and looked down at her troubled boy.

A loving touch from his mother and Jasper's much ordered resolve shattered. "Mama, I-I –" Esme pulled Jasper too her and he stiffened for a moment before leaning his head on her stomach and putting his arms around his mother's waist. They remained like that for several minutes while Jasper tried to get back in control. "I am so-sorry about being su-su-such a fucking disappoint-" Suddenly Esme pulled Jasper back to arm's length and stared at him as intently and as fiercely as when Jasper had eyed up the strap. He stared back at Esme as the sudden rage that had hit him from his mother was now turning to sadness and concern.

"You would never be a disappointment my son. You are one of the bravest men I have ever had the privilege of knowing. YOU, are loved and respected. I never want to hear such cruel words being used to hurt yourself. I am very tempted to wash your mouth out for you. Is that what you want? Would your father stand for that language?" Esme looked fierce and Jasper began to back pedal.

"No Mama, there is no need I will say no more." Jasper began to relax as Esme calmed herself and breathed out an enormous superfluous breath "My Mama dragon!" He suddenly began to laugh at the comical look on Esme's face. "Always fighting for her hurt babies, even when they hurt themselves." He suddenly looked sad and hung his head.

Esme stroked Jasper's hair and was happy that he no longer shied away when she comforted him. He truly was her son, just as much as Edward and Emmett and she wanted him to feel this bond through the love she was sending him. Jasper was hit by these raw emotions and he let them wash over him. "Thankyou, Mama. I believe I needed that reassurance." Jasper slowly stood up and took Esme's hands in his own. "Mama, what I really need is for you guys to maybe go out for a hunt or to the shops. I can feel all your emotions and I know you are concerned for me yet it would calm me if I was alone to reflect. I would not have to worry about making you all feel as bad as I feel right now. Alice is on edge and it would do her good to hit the shops with Carlisle's card." Jasper smiled and cocked his head to the side to wait for Esme's reply.

"I do not know Jasper if I can leave you. I am sure that the emotions that you are pouring onto us have been diluted down to spare our feelings. Once alone you may allow yourself to become consumed by them." Esme looked over at the letter addressed to Carlisle. Jasper followed her gaze at the aberrant envelope. "Oh Jasper, why do you let that beautiful mouth of yours drop you into an even deeper hole. You were lucky not to get suspended." Esme scolded and folded her arms.

"Does Papa know yet?" Jasper asked quietly.

"No he does not. The school could not reach Carlisle at work. However, I had a very interesting phone conversation about YOU'RE attitude and offensive behaviour during math!" Esme once again eyed up the letter. "I know you struggle at times with your emotions, yet you are old enough to keep a reign on them especially in front of humans." Esme was going to say more, the expression on Jasper's face was so grave that Esme wiped away the tear that ran down her son's cheek and smiled her most warm and loving smile. "I did not join you to lecture you my son. If it makes you feel better we will leave you to your reflections." Esme went to the door then looked back at her solemn man. "I wanted to see if you would inform Carlisle over today's events yourself. I can see from the letter that you are going to do right by your father. And you have. I am very proud of you."

Jasper slowly sat back down and ran his hand threw his hair before speaking. "Mama, you would not have told Carlisle about the call from the school would you?" Jasper questioned, raising an eyebrow at Esme as he sat up a little straighter.

"Perhaps not, I did know you were bringing a letter home. I wondered if you would make it disappear or show your father. I was hoping you would make the right choice and you have."

"Would you have been mad with me if I had made it disappear? I thought about it." Jasper drawled quietly.

"Of course you thought about it Jasper, if I was in your shoes I would have contemplated it also. Yet you did the decent thing and told the truth. Lies never improve a situation." Esme looked around the room and glanced at the strap. "Does it?"

"No Ma'am I can assure you that it does not." Jasper gave a small smile at Esme and watched the study door close behind her. He felt more in control of his emotions now and was relieved that they were leaving. There was no bigger shame during a punishment, than when other members of the family were within hearing distance. Especially when he cried that was the biggest indignity of all.

He felt himself go a phantom red when he thought back to the spanking yesterday. _'I got put over my daddy's knee and then bawled like a baby!'_ Jasper shook his head at the memory. Yes it had hurt a great deal especially on an already tender area and the embarrassment, well that nearly made Jasper want to combust_, 'yet still it was only a spanking!' _He knew he was only kidding himself as a spanking from Carlisle Cullen was not too be taken lightly. It hurt beyond a doubt and the effects would last for days. _'Effective though in keeping a coven in line.' _The fear of ending up over Carlisle's knee was enough of a deterrent _'most of the time!'_ to keep Jasper tame. The strapping on the back had been extremely painful to endure. However, Jasper had still been able to look Carlisle in the eyes without embarrassment or shame.

Suddenly he felt very alone, the silence was unnerving him and he began to absently trace the scars on his pale arms while he hummed an old song he would sing while doing duties in camp during the Civil War. Jasper thought about when he was a Major and how he had NEVER stood for lying and insubordination from his men. Mouthing off to a senior officer would have been dealt with severely. "Just like a coven." Jasper whispered to himself.

He began to think about his actions at school today and the consequences of spending the following two school days in solitary. Two days sitting in a grey room on a hard chair thinking about why it was wrong to mouth off to _'a nasty, smug little teacher who should be the one showing some respect! Hope, you jumped up little prick.'_ Jasper stood up and went and looked out of the window and lightly banged his head upon the glass and gazed at the forest wishing he was back in the trees just him and the solitude. He looked back at the letter and growled.

Two more days that is all Jasper had had left to endure and he had ruined it. He could not even imagine the punishment he would get doled out to him. Swearing and embarrassing the teacher. Refusing to do the work and acting aggressively. It was only the fact that the Principle liked Jasper and knew he was normally a good _kid _that saved him from getting suspended. That would have bought shame to Carlisle who had to go out every day and represent his family in the human domain. Unwanted attention from the Cullen's were dealt with swiftly and very rarely was there a repeat of the offense as Carlisle made sure to learn them their lesson well.

He could hear a car in the distance and knew it was Carlisle's Mercedes. Jasper went back to the chair and sat facing the wall once again. He listened as Carlisle pulled into the garage and locked up the car. He could sense Carlisle's reluctance to enter the study and the sadness that emitted from him. This made Jasper even sadder that he was putting his father/leader in this situation. Putting himself in this situation! He listened as Carlisle picked up his post and made a drink. Then the anxious boy waited as he heard Carlisle make his way up the stairs and pause before opening the study door. Jasper closed his eyes and shrunk a little smaller into the chair. Carlisle walked up to Jasper's chair and handed his son a hot cup of blood and squeezed his shoulder. Jasper remained facing the wall and only acknowledged his father by a small nod. He began to sip his beverage, it tasted good and he relaxed slightly.

Carlisle checked over Jasper's incredibly neat school work, lingering a little longer on the math paper as it was untidy which struck Carlisle as odd. He lifted up the work that Jasper had been instructed to write and was once again impressed with Jasper's reasoning. Carlisle ignored the letter until he had given Jasper's paper a final check. The weary patriarch sighed as he really did not want any more trouble from Jasper. He had decided against using the strap on him this evening and had been debating whether to leave the spanking too. The letter changed his plans and he was unsure if he really wanted to open it up to more drama.

As Carlisle read through the charges set against Jasper he felt saddened that his boy never seemed to learn his lesson_. Swearing, aggressive behaviour, destruction of school property_! "Oh Jasper. Two days in solitary for humiliating your educator, was the fight really that important to you?"

"I would hardly call Hope an educator Papa!" The room was silent as Carlisle stared at the back of Jasper's head. Jasper said no more, already knowing he had said too much.

"Bring your chair over to the desk." Carlisle said sharply. Jasper stood up and pulled the chair over to face Carlisle. The look Jasper got was cold and he cringed as he sat down. "I asked you Jasper if it was worth the two days of solitary. That comment has not sat well with me young man. Care to explain why you nearly got yourself suspended?" Carlisle leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. Jasper fidgeted and looked at his arms. "Jasper I want to be patient with you, I really do. Do not test me son as you already have a spanking due, do you really want to make it two? Eyes to me please."

"Papa, I was just not feeling good today and Hope gets on my last nerve. How he got through college I do not know. He is arrogant and cocky and thinks he knows everything." Jasper reigned in his temper as Carlisle continued to stare at him. "I was only looking through the window. Half the girls in class want to marry him and the other half, want to marry me! There sickening emotions were getting me edgy. Hope sees me looking out the window and starts bigging it up as if he is something special and tries to shame me up. Why should I take that! I was only looking through the god damn window; he thinks he will shame me. I don't think so, he is a mere boy and I won't sit there and take it. So I pointed out he had got the last equation he wrote wrong and Hope starts shouting the odds and saying detention. Papa threatening ME with DETENTION! Detention for showing him what a useless dumb prick he is. He would be too dumb to be showed the door to the unemployment office as he would never find it on his own!" After Jasper's inappropriate rant he tuned in more closely to his father's emotions. They were raw and Jasper knew he was trying to keep composed. He cursed in his head at the attitude he had just given Carlisle. (Again!)

"Mr Hope is young Jasper, we all were once. It must be very intimidating to have you in his class. You are much smarter and more handsome and we Cullen's have been known to charm and dazzle at times." Carlisle smiled at his son before continuing. Hope must have inferiority issues which you must be aware of son. To stand up in front of a class and try and educate a group of uninterested students would be hard. I would not want that job, the pay is low and they get no respect from the people that they are trying to educate." Carlisle gave his son a very stern look. "I understand that you know all there is to learn from that class. We have to keep up appearances to keep our family safe. It does not matter what you think of Mr Hope, when you are representing this family you will show respect to authority. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"But –"

"Yes or no it was a simple question. You could have discussed the issues you had with Mr Hope to me and if I thought he was being unfair to you I would have gone and arranged a meeting with him. Throwing your chair, swearing and being disrespectful will NOT get you anywhere apart from a very sore backside! Carlisle paused and sipped his drink, remaining as calm as he could to try and ease the tension from Jasper's being.

"However, you have been through a great deal these last few days and I know your emotions are frayed and it must have been very uncomfortable sitting in class after the punishments that you have endured. I have decided that as part of your EXTENDED punishment, during your two days in solitary you will complete a dissertation on why groups in society have a hierarchy structure and why it is important to understand your place in that arrangement. You can draw from your own experiences Jasper and from your army days and how our own coven works. Explain this in relation to how you disrespected your teacher and why that was wrong of you. I want it hand written and no less than ten pages back and front."

Jasper was about to protest when Carlisle silenced him. "I would think VERY carefully before you even think about arguing with me. I can add another two days onto this punishment if you want me too? Jasper slumped in his chair and shook his head. "That mouth of yours has gotten you another date with the soap. Swearing at school and then sitting there and continuing to swear in front of ME, has earned you five minutes with a soapy mouth. Let us hope that you will learn your lesson. Swearing WILL never be tolerated and you really need to reflect before you verbalize." Jasper remained silent as it seemed the best way to control his errant tongue.

Carlisle held up the letter. "Thankyou son, it must have taken a great deal of courage to show me the letter and not destroy it." Carlisle raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Trust is a very valuable commodity and this family is built on belief. Lies will never be acceptable, it matters not what the lie is. I will not stand for it. I will say no more on this matter for now. Remove the chair, lower your jeans and take your position across the desk." Carlisle removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up.

Jasper slowly did as he was told; shocked that he never got lectured for longer. He was not told to fetch the strap and for that Jasper was anxious. It would mean a strapping after his spanking, '_just like yesterday' _Jasper mused_. _Carlisle took his position behind Jasper and lowered the boy's boxers making Jasper hide his head in the crook of his elbow with shame. He tried to calm himself as best he could but his nerves were on edge. Carlisle whispered for Jasper to calm himself as it would soon be over. Pulling the back of Jasper's shirt up slightly, Carlisle bunched it in his left hand and then pressed down firmly on the bottom of Jasper's back to keep him still. The pressure on his sore back made Jasper gasp. Carlisle eased the force on Jasper's back and whispered sorry to his son...

The spanking was swift and very hard and because of Jasper's battling emotions and aching body he began to cry softly from the very first sound smacks that connected with the back of his bare thighs. He remained as still as he could as he did not want to embarrass himself anymore than he had already, the only movements were from his stiff legs and from biting his shirt sleeve to try and muffle his cries. The last twenty was aimed at his sit spots which made Jasper suck in an unnecessary breath and held it before giving in completely and sobbing brokenly over the desk.

Carlisle rolled down his sleeves and bid Jasper to straighten up and they would continue their discussion. The Southern soldier slowly raised himself and righted his clothes while watching Carlisle warily. Tears continued to fall down Jasper's cheeks as Carlisle put his hands on his shoulders and bought the boy in close for comfort. "Papa pl-please do not make me wait for my strapping. Papa, p-please can we just get it over with?" Jasper dried his face with his tattered sleeve and tried to calm himself.

"I had decided not to use the strap on you this evening. Before YOU was determined to carry on like a spoilt brat at school today I contemplated forgoing the spanking altogether." Carlisle looked sad as he watched his son's bottom lip quiver as he tried in vain to stop the stream of tears. Jasper was so relieved that he would not be whipped twice that he unexpectedly threw his arms around Carlisle and buried his tearful face into his dad's shoulder, taking in his scent as it helped Jasper to finally relax.

"Thank you Sir, you have no idea how very grateful I am to you for not st-strapping me as well." Carlisle hugged Jasper fiercely before holding the boy at arm's length to look at him eye to eye.

"I was not happy about your appalling performance at school. I know I am sometimes harsher on you than I am on the others. I do expect better from you Jasper. Sit down son." Jasper retrieved his chair and looked at it uneasily.

"I want to discuss something with you man to man. It is a discussion I have wanted to have for some time now. I wanted to discuss it Tuesday while we hunted. However, you had other ideas." Carlisle raised an eyebrow and gave a little sardonic smile. Jasper very reluctantly sat down and stifled a cry as he struggled to remain seated. He wished he could go to his room and find solace in the quiet and more importantly rub his stinging backside.

"I thank God every day for bringing you and Alice to us. Jasper, you have made me at ease as I know that if anything were to happen to me then I would have my son take up the mantle of coven leader and protect the others." Carlisle let his words sink in to Jasper's worn out mind. "Son, I want you to become my second in command and that is why I expect more from you and punish irresponsible behaviour harshly."

Jasper sat stunned at his father's words. "Papa that is Edward's position as first born. I have no venom running in my body that links me in such a special way." Jasper pushed up the sleeve of his shirt and stared at the scars again. "I am not a real son. Carlisle you give me too much regard."

"DONT you EVER say that to me AGAIN!" Carlisle looked fierce as he leaned forward across the desk to stare at Jasper. "This week has been difficult for me too Jasper. All I wanted was to finish work and spend time with my mate and my family. I have had to put everything on hold to deal with you, my bad tempered boy. Knowing the turmoil you are feeling. Watching you struggle, to accept your punishments and knowing that I am the grounds for that struggle. Stand up and face me." Jasper slowly began to rise from the chair. He was distressed that he had angered and upset his father again and considered that he would be getting the strap now for sure.

Carlisle was at Jasper's side in an instant. "Turn around." Jasper looked up at his father from under his brow. "I am about to demonstrate what will happen each time YOU speak in an unconstructive manner aimed at yourself. I may not be able to prevent these thoughts in your head, yet I WILL not have them spoke out loud. I love you Jasper, because if I did not I would not be here right now convincing you of this. Turn around!" Fresh tears were trying to escape after Carlisle had said he loved him. Jasper turned slightly to the side and closed his eyes tight. He felt his dad grab his upper bicep on his left arm and hold him firmly to steady him, before receiving an extremely hard smack to his battered behind which bought Jasper up on his toes with the force. Jasper gasped at the pain yet stood still waiting for the next swat, it did not come. He looked around to find his father sitting back behind the desk and motioning for Jasper to take his seat.

Once Jasper was seated with much difficulty, Carlisle continued on as if there had not been an interruption. "Edward is aware of my plan Jasper and he agrees that it should be you to lead his siblings and protect Esme. He has told me often that he wishes you could have been the first-born because that way the family and coven would have a more workable hierarchy to keep us all safe."

Jasper was astounded that Edward would think that highly of him; which made manipulating him for his own needs, make the troubled boy sink even lower in the unyielding chair. "It would be an honour Sir, yet it is a big commitment that you request of me." Jasper tried very hard not to sniffle as he spoke.

"Yes Jasper it is a very big responsibility and if you become my second in command I would expect 100% commitment. IF I was no longer around -" Jasper was about to protest at the statement, Carlisle raised his hand to quiet him. "I am being realistic; I have a large coven with three gifted members with powerful gifts. Metaphorically speaking, one day Aro, covets Edward or Alice and it would be literally over my burning ashes." Jasper cringed at the macabre words which was so unlike Carlisle. "I would die knowing that my coven would continue and be safe because I had left it in safe hands. I am not saying I know this will happen. I need to be prepared and so do all of you need to be. Everything in my will would be left to you in your name Jasper. You will then lead as I know you were born to do."

Carlisle smiled at his shocked boy. "It is the reason why I am harsher with you and IF you did decide to become my second I would be harsher still I won't lie to you on that Jasper."

"How do you mean Papa?"

"Ok, an example could be that I have left you in charge due to being at a conference. I would expect you to be in control and keep the others safe and of course set rules and boundaries. I would be expecting you to carry out discipline for infractions committed while you were in charge. I would not be happy to have to come home and have to deal with punishments that should have been dealt with on your watch. I would physically chastise you in front of the misbehaving sibling. That would be an incentive for you to do your duty if future trouble arises. It also would add a deterrent to your siblings. If I left you in command and it was YOU that broke our rules then you would be very sorry indeed!"

"I want to say yes Papa as it would be an honour – "

"Discuss this with Alice as it is a big decision and not to be taken lightly. I need to be able to trust you my boy. You have spent the last SIX days lying to me. Do not think I had forgotten that you LIED all over the weekend too! Jasper you are the best gift that ever crossed my path. I could not love you anymore than if my venom ran through you." Jasper's eyes widened at the mention of venom and he gave a curt nod. "I will be stricter with you Jasper and I would expect you to reign in those emotions and THAT temper and being an example to the others."

Jasper sat silently contemplating his father's words. He felt proud that Carlisle would bestow such a huge honour. He also felt dubious as he knew it would change the structure of the coven and would Edward and Emmett really be able to bow to him if they had to. Also, how could Jasper punish them? _'Rose would scratch my eyes out!' _Jasper gave a small laugh at the very notion before checking himself. "I was just thinking that my adopted siblings would never allow me to chastise any wrong doings." Jasper's deep Southern drawl was becoming very pronounced.

"Jasper, they would have no choice you would act in my stead and they would answer to me on my return if they showed non compliance. We would discuss this as a family. However, if you decide to take on this new position you would have final say when you are in charge. The stipulation I would make of you would be that you lead by example and you DO NOT ever manipulate another coven member to get their obedience and that is final!"

Jasper remained silent as he gathered his thoughts and stood up to elevate the burn from sitting too long. "Papa, after my soaping! May I please go and lie down for a while, preferably on my stomach." Jasper smiled as he headed to the door once Carlisle had nodded. Jasper opened the study door and then turned back to Carlisle. "I won't let you down tomorrow Papa I will do my time in solitary and will complete the work that you have set. You will find me in your study facing the wall on your return where I will be contemplating all the bad choices that I have made lately. Before I lay my head down I will go and get my toothbrush Papa and meet you in the guest bathroom." Jasper whispered the last part.

Carlisle walked over to stand by Jasper and kissed him on the forehead. "That is good to hear son that you are facing up to your responsibilities. One more day is all that is left and apart from being grounded your slate will be wiped clean where we are concerned. We can continue our talk tomorrow. Jasper I will not be offended if you decline my offer. It would be life changing and therefore YOU must be sure in your own head."

"Papa I would like to discuss this with Alice. However, my answer will most probably be a yes as I would be honoured to be you're second in command. To be honest I would be proud to do it. On one condition!" Jasper held up a finger and pointed it at Carlisle who was taken aback at Jasper's sudden change of tone.

"What would that be Jasper?" Carlisle asked as he folded his arms and studied his boy wondering where Jasper was going with this.

"I need you to bite me." Jasper pulled up his sleeve once again and put his arm up to Carlisle. "I need your venom to run through me Papa. I will be your second and you would lead. I would vow to keep this family safe. But you have to bite me first, please..."


	6. Chapter 6 Emmett's Tale

A/N I have decided that Jasper needed a respite from solitary before he had to face his Papa again and Emmett would be the best medicine for the blues.

Warning: Mention of HARSH CP. If that is not your cup of tea, run now while you can. ;)

Thank you for following.x

**Emmett's Tale**

Jasper looked up from his writing as Emmett barged through the door with the biggest s**t eating grin plastered on his face. Rose and Alice squeezed passed Emmett and put their bags down and found a couple of seats and pulled out fashion magazines from their folders. Rose became engrossed and ignored the others. Emmett stuck his head back out of the classroom door to check that the coast was still clear and then shut the door and clapped Jasper on the back. Jasper winced and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Sorry bro, I forgot."

"Just what in Hades are you all doing in here? This is called SOLITARY for a reason ya know." Jasper drawled half annoyed at being disturbed yet just a little pleased to have some company. It was only one pm and the time was going backward or so it seemed. Alice pushed Jasper's desk away and jumped in his lap making the southern boy wince. Alice went to hop back up when she saw how pained Jasper seemed. "Oh no you don't little missy." Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny waist and began to nibble her neck. "I am gonna just eat ya all up."

"Hello, minors are present." Emmett laughed before bouncing down in a chair and watching Jasper and Alice closely. "We have been stealthy today as it was Operation Bug Jasper. Well the girls have free period and I had to take a little trip to see the nurse as I did not feel well." Emmett was grinning again and winked at his brother as he put his boots up on Jasper's desk. "So when the girls have to go to their next class I shall stay here and bother you as the teacher thinks that I'm a poorly boy and could hurl at any second."

"That is not a good idea. If you get caught Carlisle will have your hide and mine too as you have now involved me. Now get your boots off my desk, you will ruin my work."

"It's ok Jasper; we won't get into trouble as I would have seen it." Alice had her arms wrapped around her husband's neck as she looked into his troubled eyes. "Do you want us to go, if you do then that is ok."

"No Alice, I would never want you to go, HIM on the other hand – " Jasper cocked his thumb in his brother's direction as he continued to look at his mate. He began to trace her jaw line with his thumb and suddenly wished they were alone. Emmett gave a theatrical cough to remind the couple that he was still in the room.

They all began to laugh at once and it was then that Jasper calmed down and was pleased they were with him. Rose flicked back her golden hair and studied Jasper. "What is going on at home? I know you were being punished. Never the less you was in Carlisle's study for a VERY long time last night as you was only just finishing your discussion when we arrived home." Emmett was staring at Jasper nodding his head in agreement and also happy at the thought of some gossip.

"Papa was discussing something with me that is all, it is really no one's concern." Jasper was not sure how much to tell if anything yet he did want to talk about what had taken place. Jasper looked at Alice and she shrugged as it was his story to tell them if that is what he wanted to do. Emmett had been chewing up pieces of paper and began to spit them out, firing them at the window and making them rattle. Jasper decided to keep quiet for now as he really did not know how his siblings would react if they knew of Carlisle's proposition.

Rose was quiet as she studied Jasper. "When you opened the study door last night Jasper, I heard what you requested of Carlisle. I do not understand why you would ask that of him. Does it really matter that we do not all share the same venom?" Rose looked at Jasper quizzically. "It would hurt Jasper as well you know and you have so many scars already." Rose's eyes flickered to Jasper's arms and looked at him intently. "Carlisle will never allow it anyway."

"You guys all have the same venom that runs through your veins. Carlisle's venom, which has linked you and made you all blood. I need to feel like I belong and that I truly belong to Carlisle's coven."

"Does that mean I do not belong my love? I do not recall who put the venom in me, yet I know that I belong to this family and I know that you do also. WE are loved Jasper and you must stop doubting yourself. If Carlisle was here right now would he stand there while you said you don't belong?"

"Carlisle would tan my hide if he heard me saying that, believe me I know. I need for Papa to do this for me and I understand that the venom will not change anything, yet in here." Jasper pointed to his head "I need this to help me heal from these scars." Jasper held up his arms for a moment. "Carlisle is the only person that should have left a scar on me. Papa's bite will wash away the other scars and absolve me. He said we will discuss it this evening, he was not happy about it though." Jasper looked sad and rested his head on Alice's shoulder. Alice stroked his honey coloured hair and whispered words of comfort.

"New girl is creating a stir." Emmett said to lighten the mood. "She is hot but I do not see what the big attraction is." Rose huffed at the hot comment. "I will have to ask Eddie when he returns home and starts fawning over her some more."

Alice's eyes went blank as she suddenly sat stiffly on Jasper's lap. "What have you seen my lil darling." Jasper asked as he rubbed her arm.

"Me and you tomorrow under that desk, doing some extra credits." She whispered. "Jasper, where did you learn those moves?" Jasper began to chuckle.

"I will tell you tomorrow my sweet, when I know myself. However, if you bring along that big ape." Jasper nodded towards his brother. "It may put a serious downer on my moves" Jasper began to nuzzle Alice's neck again and growled softly. Rose got up and grabbed her bag and folder, and signalled to Alice to hurry up.

"Here you!" Rose flung her magazine at Emmett. "Hot indeed!" Before flouncing out with Alice skipping behind and blowing Jasper a kiss.

Emmett began to laugh as he flicked through the pages. "Man, they say vampires are the walking dead, these girls are so emaciated they look like they have been dug back up! They seriously need to eat some food. Humans are weird!" Emmett kept looking back up at Jasper then back down.

"Why do you keep staring at me? I am trying to work you should try it sometime." Jasper said as he tried to finish Carlisle's assignment.

Ignoring his brother's statement Emmett put the magazine down and looked at Jasper with a serious expression. "Sometimes I can be battling a Nazi zombie and not thinking about anything other than beating Eddie's top score when suddenly I will have the image of Carlisle's strap and it makes me forget the game and I feel guilty as if I am in trouble."

"Yea'h I hear ya brother." Jasper put his pen down and looked at Emmett as he knew there was something on his mind. "It has been awhile since you got it though Em. You just worry about ME, beating you're sorry score." Jasper grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Like that will ever happen, you have to take your nose out of a book long enough for that!" Emmett snorted before looking serious once more. "I am mad at dad and I am mad at myself." He jumped up and started pacing. "He is being too hard on you. Yes, I knew that if you got caught you would get a strapping. Then you got another strapping on the Wednesday plus a hiding and then last night and tonight." Emmett was about to slam his fist into the wall when Jasper leaped up and stopped him.

"Now, how will I explain a hole in the wall Emmett! I do not want any more trouble coming down on my head and neither do you." Jasper hissed at his brother and pushed him down into the seat that he had just vacated. "You need to stop getting so worked up. Apart from being grounded my punishment is over today so stop beating yourself up. I never received the strap last night, only a tanning." Jasper slowly sat back down in Emmett's vacant chair. His whole body felt sore from the sudden quick movements and a small groan escaped before he could check himself.

Emmett shot Jasper a look and then forcibly relaxed in the chair. "I was going to call Carlisle out on Wednesday, once you had gone to your room. It was skipping school, nobody turned to ash! Well apart from the bin."

Jasper laughed in shock at the absurdity of his brother's statement, yet felt touched all the same. "I guess we are more alike than I realised as I did tell Carlisle that same statement and that is why I got a hiding and then a strapping. Lucky for your fool hide you never said anything."

Emmett stroked the back of his head in a very human manner and gave a discomfited smile. "Well, Rose said it is dad's decision and not to interfere and then threatened me with _No Rose Time_ if I got myself grounded and ruined her plans. Sorry bro." Emmett said very sheepishly.

"Well Em, I for one am mighty glad Rose stopped ya. It is Papa's decision to deal with us as he sees fit. It is last day and me and Carlisle are ok. So why do ya feel so bad?"

"Because I should have dragged you to school when you first announced you was skipping. We all knew you would get caught and I had decided if you skipped on the Friday too I would MAKE you go in, even if it was by your ear, wailing like a little girl." Emmett was smiling now, yet Jasper knew he was serious and it surprised him.

"So Em, what stopped ya, TRYING!" Jasper grinned trying to lighten the mood and also sending a few calming waves over to his brother.

Relaxing, Emmett shrugged. "It is not my place. I am your brother and have no right to force you to do something against your will even if I really wanted too. I knew it would end in a strapping and you had to prove me right. I am just mad at myself for not stepping up anyway. I was hoping Eddie might, being the 'oldest'" Emmett mimed quotation marks with his fingers for the word oldest. "Eddie just went and made it worse."

"Em, when you was newborn did you think it was odd that Edward was not more than just a brother. He is Carlisle's first after all."

Na'h, I guess I always knew there was a possibility of Eddie pulling rank over me. He never did though." Emmett laughed. "There is more chance of you pulling rank than Eddie." Jasper shifted slightly and tried to think of a way to continue this subject without Emmett getting suspicious.

"I guess that would be because I have had the training not to mention the fact that I am way older than you and Edward. What do you think Em could I take you on?" Jasper smiled, reaching over he nudged his brother.

"I would not give you the chance to Jazz." Emmett thought for a moment before continuing. "I do think I would have worried more if you had been Carlisle's first born and pulled rank. You can be bossy and grouchy as it is." Emmett nudged Jasper back, sending him flying in his chair. "Soz Jazz, my bad!" Emmett laughed at Jasper's bemused expression. "Well I like things just the way they are anyway, even if you are an old man."

"Sometimes things have to change in order to adapt and survive." Jasper traced circles on his desk while he spoke as he did not want to look at Emmett.

"Whatever, Bro." Emmett laughed bored with the subject now. "I remember this one time before you and Alice joined us, me and Edward got into a fight about Rose. It was back in the days when I thought Rose needed protecting from Eddie; I think it was the other way round though to be honest."

"Did you and Edward wreck the cars? I heard Rose moaning to Alice about how stupid you were because her car could have been scratched too." Jasper laughed glad to change the subject.

"Yup, we wrecked Carlisle's brand new Mercedes, and Esme's little convertible. Then the back wall but that was Eddies fault and man did he pay." Emmett cringed at the memory.

"What happened?" Jasper asked leaning his head on his crossed arms on the desk. Completely giving up on his conclusion.

"Esme tried to break us up after her car got crushed. Eddie was in such a temper that without thinking he pushed her away from him and Esme went flying." This is where Emmett really cringed. "Straight into Carlisle and then both into the garage wall." Jasper cringed along with his brother in solidarity."

"Ouch Em, that was a dumb move on Edward's part."

"We got dragged up to the study by our ears and got the worst shouting at, of our lives and you know how calm dad is. Well he was not calm that day I can tell you now. For once I knew to keep my mouth shut unless asked a question. Eddie on the other hand was still riled up and gave it the mouth. Man did Eddie get it from dad and I was just standing there and knew I would be next."

Emmett continued more quietly. "After the hiding dad made me get the strap and then told me to wait facing the wall. Eddie got a second hiding, this time with the strap and man did he cry. Dad was so mad at Ed though and after his strapping he made him hold his hands out straight and got five licks on each palm for daring to touch mom. Dad was fierce and I wanted to run away. I remember how bad I felt for Eddie and it bought back the memory when I see how hard dad has been with you." Emmett looked sad and bowed his head.

Jasper whistled at Emmett's tale. "I told you to stop worrying Em, it is not the same and to be honest Edward should not have pushed Mama. He did deserve what he got in my book. Did you get the same punishment?"

"Well it is a good job that you are not in charge then!" Emmett laughed. "Man Jasper, instead of being stupid enough to burn that letter, you could have burnt that strap instead!" Emmett laughed then looked serious for a moment. "I got the strap too but not on my hands and I never got an extra hiding like Eddie either. You see I may be the dumb one but at least I know when to keep my mouth shut!"

"I believe Papa is going to let me go on a hunt tonight after our discussion, maybe we could go together and I can show you the proper way to take down a bear without getting yourself half mangled in the process." Jasper teased as he began to put away his work as it was nearly the end of the day.

"You are on bro. I will meet you by the jeep, I have to go back and tell the nurse that I am feeling much better now. And Jasper don't let Mr Hopeless get you down, you just smile and nod and plan what strategy to use next time there is a zombie invasion." Emmett grinned and punched Jasper hard in the arm before sauntering away. Jasper laughed and was glad that Emmett had gate crashed his solitary confinement. He did feel uneasy about his brother finding out about Carlisle's proposition. "Oh and another thing, I almost forgot." Jasper looked at Emmett as he appeared half round the door. "Asking dad to bite you, well that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." With Emmett's s**t eating grin back on his face, he was gone...

Review if I made you


	7. Chapte 7 Jasper's birthday cake

A/N I am nearly at the end of my story now. One more small chapter for family meeting after this one and will be done. Excited about Jasper's new rank in future stories as I already know where I am heading and which sibling will give Jasper the toughest time. I even have a title thanks to Cumor;) (I hope people will not cheer in relief that the end is nigh as I am kinda sad! Yet happy I found ff.) Jasper certainly has had a very tough week indeed and if he can just keep his errant tongue in check, I am sure that all will be well for our Southern soldier.

Warning: Mention of HARSH CP and there will be disciplinary spanking in this chapter. If that is not your cup of tea, run now while you still can. ;)

And...If lemon scented soap is not to your taste I better get my coat and order a taxi.

I have had some wonderful reviews and thank you for following. Some very kind words from Torgetta, Dfly, cullen1007, phoenixhp5t3, SunniGummi, coven leader-carlisle Cullen and my princess of ff. Thank you. xxxx

All reviews and pms are very much appreciated as I am still new to this story telling lark so thank you for being gentle with me as I bumble.x

**Jasper's Birthday Cake**

In the study, Esme was sitting on Carlisle's lap with her arms draped casually around his neck. She watched Carlisle's hands as he did back up the buttons on her black fitted shirt. He looked up from under his brow and grinned. "You do realise Mr Cullen that the buttons go all the way up to the top, they most certainly do not stop at my breasts!" Esme pushed his hands away playfully and leaped off his lap and over to the window to listen to the bird song coming from the forest. Esme had a faraway look on her face as she smiled at the sound.

Carlisle was beside her in an instant; she turned into him and redid the button on his jeans. "I believe I can hear Em's jeep. They are still a good ten minutes away yet. So we can finish our earlier conversation before you so rudely distracted me with your mouth!" Esme smiled before looking grim.

"Have you come to any decisions regarding Jasper's punishment today and his request?" Esme frowned and Carlisle stroked her hair, twirling a lock in his fingers, before sighing and stuffing his balled fists in his jean pockets. It was done in such a naturally human manner that Esme smiled and moved a lock of blonde hair from his brow and swept it back.

"I believe that Jasper has been indeed punished enough Esme, so please do not fret. I will not be using the strap; you have my word on that so you do not need to frown at me so. Also, we have not heard from the school today which is a good sign!" Carlisle smiled. "Jasper assured me last night that he would spend his day in solitary reflecting on his poor choices of late and would have the assignment that I instructed him to do complete, before our discussion. I am satisfied that Jasper has learned his lesson and is also taking responsibility for his actions. This he proved yesterday by showing me the letter."

"And the request?"

"I am not happy about the request and the fact he has put me in this place –" Carlisle was cut off by a cross Esme.

"Oh and you do not think that your request to our son has not put him in a difficult place? Hymmmmmm!" Esme had her hands on her hips. "That boy can be so sensitive and all he ever wants to do is please you Carlisle. He never had a choice in becoming second in command. Jasper would always strive to make you proud, to be accepted."

Carlisle winced slightly at his mate's words. "I would never emotionally compel Jasper to take on this role. He needs this Esme as Jasper is not like the others. He was already a grown man with life experience when he was changed. I honestly believe that he needs to take on more responsibility to keep his mind engaged. Jasper needs the challenge and the accountability that the position would hold." Esme went to protest, Carlisle held up a hand for silence.

"Skipping school, manipulating his brother, setting fires, burning notes, temper tantrums and that smart mouth of his! To me it all cries out that Jasper needs a challenge. He needs a reason Esme, our other children are younger emotionally and so it is natural for them to be happy and content being cared for; even following the rules, well most of time." Carlisle smiled and took Esme's hand before she had time to move it. "Jasper is bored at home and very bored at school. His emotions tend to be getting the better of him. A dangerous combination."

"I need to know that MY coven is safe and protected, if I was no longer here. Esme please don't look like that, it could happen and I would want you safe so that you can continue to care for our children and make a new life. Jasper is ideal to take on this role and he would also have a purpose. He is a soldier Esme; he needs more to his being than to be a sibling in a family. This will be good for Jasper."

"And the discipline? You have already informed me that you would be stricter with him. It will single him out Carlisle and set him further apart. The others will not bow to their sibling. It will cause a rift and Jasper will suffer for it." The jeep was closer to their home now and Esme spoke quicker. "And the bite. I know you Carlisle; you will put the boy off with words of love and belonging. Jasper will agree. Yet inside he will still be that sad boy who believes that he will never belong and that the most important request that Jasper made to you was rejected even after he bows down to you and becomes your second."

"Esme I am confused are you saying that you want me to bite him?" Carlisle was shocked. "The venom will only cause pain, it does not mean anything. I do not believe I could go through with it."

"All I am saying my love is that you cannot request this of our son without meeting him half way. You may not like his demand of you. However, it is you that has opened up a proverbial can of worms. Give Jasper what he needs to feel like he is a Cullen. It is a purely symbolic act I agree. Yet, your venom will seal the pact that you have both made. Jasper will be a stronger leader for it. Your demand is great Carlisle. He will be making sacrifices for you. Now you show him the consideration of sacrificing a part of yourself for him!" The jeep pulled up in the garage and Emmett's voice was suddenly heard all through the house, instantly easing the tension from the study and they both laughed.

"Thank you Esme. I was determined to persuade Jasper on a different route. I know that Jasper is loved; therefore the bite was unnecessary and harmful. I understand now that this is not about my needs. I need to consider Jasper's wishes. It would have taken Jasper a great deal of bravery to express his hope and I have almost dismissed it as nonsense."

Esme nodded and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist and looked at her mate. "Carlisle, we are going to take a movie and then go eat. The bears are back and I am famished." Esme grinned before becoming serious once again. "If you desire to make Jasper a leader, you have to give him some of the control. He has made this request, it is also important for your new relationship to show Jasper that he can be directly in charge of a situation even if that means that you have to show compliance to him on occasion."

Esme went to leave and then looked at her solemn mate. "I will support you as always. You already know that I am not happy about Jasper's punishment on Wednesday."

"Esme we have been through this. The strapping on the back was harsh I do agree. Yet Esme, Jasper understands a punishment given in that way and he can take it much better than he can take a spanking. Also, I had already told him he would be strapped, yet I did not think that boy's hide could take any further punishment that day." Carlisle looked so stricken that Esme relented, just a little.

"Don't fret so, my love; I have already said my piece on that matter Wednesday night!" Esme raised an eyebrow and her mouth was a straight line, Carlisle winced again. "I do not agree with Jasper needing to be bitten. Yet I do understand. Do this for him my sweet." Esme gave her mate a kiss and went to greet her children...

Jasper was unhappy to find Carlisle's Mercedes in the garage. He needed time before facing his father. He had also given his word that his work would be complete. It was a crumpled mess and Jasper began to frantically berate himself for getting carried away and not working. Emmett followed by several different curses was flying around in Jasper's head.

He knocked gently on the door and then entered the room. "Papa, I was not expecting ya back so soon." Jasper spoke in a deep troubled voice.

"It was quiet at work, and I wanted to see you. You have been in solitary all day and I did not like the thought of more solitary in here, while you waited for me to return. Go and get us both a drink while I look at your dissertation." Carlisle smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, sir." Jasper miserably got his folder from his bag and put it on the desk and pushed it along with his finger to be placed in front of his father. He quickly left the room and headed towards the kitchen. Depositing the mugs he sat on the kitchen worktop and watched the blood spin round in the microwave opposite him. He remained staring at the blood, long after the beep.

"Jasper! Please stop stalling." Carlisle called in a stern tone. Jasper cursed quietly and jumped down grimacing at the sudden movement. "I heard that Jasper, I do not want to hear it again or you will feel the paddle on the back of your legs!" Carlisle said from the study. Taking a huge sip from his own mug he wondered where the paddle came from and then groaned when he realised! He made his way back to the study and gave Carlisle a weak smile before setting down to face him.

"Jasper I gave you two days to complete this work. It is you that said it would be completed today. You could have just told me that it was not finished. It is very well written. However, the presentation has a lot to be desired." Carlisle held up the papers with the crease running down the middle and the mud stain from a certain bro's boot! "Rewrite it tomorrow and leave it on my desk after school. If you are going to set yourself targets and make promises then you need to keep that obligation or have a damn good reason for not keeping your word!"

"Yes Papa." Jasper mumbled. " I believe that my siblings were playing a huge role today in my being unable to keep my word as they were on my mind a great deal. Especially Emmett as I am concerned over his reaction to your proposition." Jasper relaxed and began to examine his hands."Papa are ya mad at me because of my request?"

"Are you mad at me for my request?" Jasper was shocked at his father's statement and smiled. He was quiet while he thought about it. "Yes Papa, I guess I am mad at ya. It is a very big deal and would change everything. If my siblings refuse to comply, I know I could make them obey me. But at what price Papa? I do not want to lose my family. Yet I want to protect them also."

"Yes Jasper, you are right and I know this. The family would understand, eventually. Rose and Emmett will be hard headed about it. They would get used to the new structure and all would be well once the dust had settled, I do promise you that my boy. I believe in you and this is the right plan for us and it will denote extra protection for our family." Carlisle watched Jasper closely before smiling at the boy. "Only if you are also in agreement of course Jasper. Saying no will not make me see you any different or love you any less. I love you regardless."

"Papa, it would be an honour and duty to follow you and lead the others. It pleases me to know that I am giving you peace of mind as I understand just how much you worry about all of us."

"Sir, I need peace of mind too." Jasper watched his father closely. He could feel tears forming and he hated himself for it. "I can still remember the pain from each bite I have received and the emotions of the ones that gave them too me. I want to forget Papa as sometimes I lie in the dark and wish I could sleep just to block out the memories. I can't block them out." Jasper's shoulders began to tremble slightly as if a great burden were wading him down.

Carlisle went to his son, kneeling down to Jasper's sitting level and wiped a tear off his cheek and then pulled the sad southern boy towards him. Jasper welcomed the contact and allowed himself to be calmed. He buried his tearful face in the comfort of his dad's shoulder and cried. "Please do this one request for me. I know it won't really make me anymore a Cullen or loved any differently in ya eyes. However, I need this before I can begin my new role in this family. Please, please wash away all the bad memories Papa. Only you can leave me with a memory that was made with love."

"Jasper every ounce of my being is against hurting you in that way. Could biting you open up old wounds?" Jasper was about to protest when Carlisle continued. "I will grant your request Jasper, it does pain me so to do this. You have your mother to thank for getting me to see how badly you see the need for shared venom." Jasper smiled sadly and thought about his Mama dragon!

"Papa I am ready when you are." Jasper sank to his knees wincing at the abrupt actions and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt and pulled it down on the left side to expose his neck. He closed his eyes tight as he knew the pain of a venom bite all too well. Carlisle watched him as he sat so still waiting for the pain. He felt so sad for his boy that he wanted to put himself through this torture.

"Jasper my boy, are you sure about this? I could not love you anymore than I do now. Please reconsider, as once I bite that is it, the venom will cause you great pain. He tucked a lock of hair behind Jasper's ear and then stood up. Carlisle did not want Jasper to kneel on the floor and believed the sofa would be more comforting. Jasper became alarmed that Carlisle was walking away from him, after he had given him his word. He fell into a blind panic over his father leaving.

Jasper became lost, hurt and angry at Carlisle's imagined betrayal. "What the fuck, Carlisle! Do not turn your back on me as we were having a discussion." Jasper growled angrily and jumped to his feet and grabbed Carlisle's wrist as he stood in front of his father, determined not to let him leave. Jasper gave a guttural growl and held firmly to Carlisle. He did this in an attempt to make Carlisle see how badly he needed his dad to stay with him. However, all Jasper seemed was aggressive and out of control. "You lecture me on the importance of keeping your word or having a damn good fucking reason for breaking it. Well what is your reason CARLISLE?"

Carlisle was stunned for a moment before wrenching his wrist away from Jasper's grasp. "Growl or curse at me just once more IF you DARE, Jasper Whitlock Cullen!" Jasper's eyes went straight to the floor as he began to rein in his anger and soothe the fury coming from Carlisle. After a pause Carlisle calmed himself and stared at Jasper. "Manipulating me is not a wise choice son. Either refrain from doing this or I shall use that strap on your sorry behind and I really do not want to do that as I have made a promise to your mother that I would not."

"Forgive me Sir. My explosion was unacceptable. However, in regards to strapping me, I would not allow you to whip me as you are the reason for the outburst." Jasper hotly declared, waiting for his father to make a move against him. "I allow you to punish me in regards to your superior rank. Do not get that confused with weakness."

Carlisle stood eerily still and watched his son. He was furious and every ounce of will power was being consumed in not thrashing Jasper right there and now. However, he was saddened at his son's temper and just how urgently Jasper needed to be bitten. "I did not want to bite you while you knelt on the floor. I got up to go to the sofa as I wanted you to be comfortable or as relaxed as you can be at the moment. I never intended for you to think I had backed out so to speak. Sitting together on the sofa may have made you feel more protected and loved. I, wanted you to feel protected and loved before I did such an act as bite you." Carlisle remained very still and his voice had hardly risen above a whisper during the speech. The study felt small and suffocating to Carlisle as he battled his warring emotions.

Jasper felt foolish and ashamed as he lowered his head. "I just need this Papa so badly; I have needed it for years now. I was just too afraid to ask. I am scared you will not grant me this one request." Jasper cringed at the silent sadness and anger that was emanating from Carlisle's being. "I never intended to touch you." Jasper looked into Carlisle's jet black eyes and winced. Suddenly the southern soldier was grabbed by the tip of his ear and pulled over to the wall to have his nose practically touching the strap."Owwwww, Papa please!" The pain from his ear was excruciating and he was unable to move.

"IF you EVER put your hands on me again you will be strapped within an inch of your undead life!" Carlisle was still livid at his boy's audacity to say that he had never intended to touch him, and twisted Jasper's ear until he cried out. "Am I making myself very clear on this point? I believe that you need to get the notion out of your head that you allow me to punish you? DO NOT FORGET YOUR POSITION!"

"Y-yes, Papa please I only – owwwwwww dad, shit that hurts." Jasper was completely immobilised and had to stop himself from cursing even more colourful sentences.

"Not one more word." Still by his ear, Carlisle dragged Jasper to the guest bathroom and pushed him through the door. He angrily let go off his son. Jasper stood over the basin and stared at the horrified boy that looked back at him from the mirror. It reminded him of a boy from Maria's coven, a boy he himself had harmed. The mirror boy began to cry and touched his ear. Jasper looked at the soap that was still there from the previous evening. It was a big block of lemon scented misery. Third night on the run and he was in this position (minus a toothbrush) again!

"Pick that soap up and bite half off and keep it in your mouth." Jasper's eyes widened at the thought of holding the soap in his mouth. "Do it yourself or I will do it for you." Shakily Jasper put the soap to his parted lips and bit off a chunk. He wanted to gag at the taste and stinging tears formed anew in his eyes.

Jasper stood rigid as Carlisle began to roll up his sleeves. "Pull your jeans down and bend over the basin. Jasper that piece of soap better not come out. Therefore, I suggest that you keep that filthy mouth shut! It will be good practice for you." Jasper closed his eyes tight and mouth even tighter. The soap was bitter and a bubbly residue was seeping from between Jasper's lips. Slowly he lowered his jeans and they fell around his feet. Trembling with the sudden turn of events, he lowered himself forward, bearing in mind not to grip the basin as a similar punishment a couple of years ago had resulted in Jasper breaking the sink and the wall that supported it.

He was concentrating so hard on not losing the soap that it was a shock when the spanking began and Jasper had to catch himself before simultaneously swallowing the soap and smashing against the mirror. He began to bite his lip and muffled sounds were escaping. Carlisle concentrated on the backs of the boy's bare legs and all Jasper's will power was being used just to stay in position. Being unable to articulate made the burning pain harder to endure and Jasper's legs went even stiffer as the punishing slaps continued. After a solid twenty five spanks on the back of each thigh, Carlisle stopped and left the bathroom.

Jasper watched his dad through the mirror as he returned carrying an object that he recognised at once as he and Alice had had it custom made themselves and owned one in their private collection at F Fruit. He cursed in his head as he knew how much this would hurt and then cursed his beautiful little wife for introducing their mother to their secret place. The backs of his legs were throbbing and Jasper began to fidget and stood up.

"I did not say to move Jasper. That display in the study was an intolerable conduct. How dare you behave in that manner towards me or anybody else for that matter! Now back in position and do not break the basin, like last time!" Jasper reluctantly lowered himself back down.

The paddle smacked down on the back of Jasper's left thigh and was met with a keening sound from Jasper's distressed soapy mouth. Unbending legs and eyes tightly shut Jasper concentrated on keeping position and not making the situation worse, if that was possible after daring to restrain his father and cursing repeatedly. _'I can do this it's only a paddle, which Alice had custom made to make it extra ouchy!' _Jasper thought as he waited for the next blow. Carlisle administered five very firm smacks to the back of each leg. He then pulled Jasper to a standing position and turned him away to administer the last one on his poor behind. The cry that followed made the boy swallow half the soap before checking himself. The panic that set in made Jasper grab hold of his flaming backside to ward off anymore blows. None came and Jasper slowly opened his eyes.

Grabbing Jasper by the ear once more he was pulled over to the closed toilet lid and pushed down hard upon it. The impact made the boy yelp as he sat crying with his jeans still pooled at his ankles. Carlisle was now towering over Jasper. "Set your phone for ten minutes. You can sit here and have a think about IF your actions were wise and how you will work on that temper to prevent a repeat of this incident. After ten minutes go straight to your room and calm yourself down. I will not discuss your request when you are throwing tantrums, swearing and putting your hand on me."

Carlisle stood straight and went to the door, still angry. "And then you finished it all off by manipulating me! After an hour or so you can come back to finish our discussion. However, if you are still finding it difficult to keep your emotions in check, then I believe that you should remain in your room." Carlisle stalked back out of the bathroom and into his and Esme's room and lay on their bed, trying to soothe his own tattered nerves.

Jasper miserably pulled out his phone and saw the text message from Alice warning Jasper to keep his emotions in check and not to do anything stupid. Alice ended the text by saying it would be wise to hide the soap! Jasper rolled his eyes at the text and waited for the minutes to tick by, he didn't think there would be much soap left by then to spit out anyway as he had swallowed half and it was more froth now than soap...

From the quiet comfort of his and Alice's room, Jasper lay on his stomach with his jeans still down to elevate the burn; and berated himself for his temper. He was in awe of the ear pinching though as he believed it would make a brilliant tactical move in battle. It would soon immobilise your enemy. Jasper smiled to himself at the image before giving his ear a quick rub. Edward had warned him about the twisted ear move, Jasper who had not received it himself believed Edward to just being dramatic.

The boy looked at the time on his phone. Three hours had passed and Jasper was calmer. He sat up and yelped out at the sudden contact on the back of his tender legs and sore behind. Pulling up his jeans he walked in a taut manner down the hall and knocked on his father's bedroom door. A quiet enter was heard and Jasper went into his mum and dad's room and looked at Carlisle who was lying on the bed with his arms behind his head. "Papa may we talk. I have been in my room going over everything in my head that has happened since burning that note."

Carlisle sat up and bid his son to sit by him. He looked weary and sad. Jasper could feel the disappointment and regret coming off his dad in waves. He was upset that Carlisle was regretting making the request to become second. However, it was expected as you do not want a loose cannon to run things. Jasper felt like he had been punched in the stomach with the force of the emotions. "Please Papa; don't regret what ya asked of me. I would be dedicated and would not let ya down. I am more than just an infant throwing tantrums and swearing. Let me prove it to ya, I know I have let ya all down its just –" Jasper was silenced, as Carlisle reached over and took Jasper's hand, holding it in front of Jasper's own eyes.

Carlisle flattened Jasper's hand out so that his palm and fingers was stretched out. "I am still very upset by your actions in the study and I was serious about the whipping you will receive if you ever touch me in that manner again; and these hands." Carlisle gave Jasper's hand a curt shake. "Will also be strapped, severely as a reminder to keep them to yourself if this incident EVER arises again!" Carlisle spoke more softly, "please pay that in mind before anymore tantrums."

Carlisle faced his son and rubbed his arm. "You must not tap into my emotions Jasper and then assume you understand them better than myself. Yes I am disappointed and I do have regrets. They are my regrets that I encompass. I am repentant that I have not handled this situation better and have allowed my temper to get the best of me." Carlisle momentarily wondered what Esme's reaction will be to using the paddle on her son.

"Also, I do not see a reason that justifies me biting you. We are family Jasper and I love you. That should be enough. Yet I know it is not enough for you. Before your colourful language earlier as I have already said, I was just moving so that we could sit and be more comfortable; you should have trusted me."

Jasper looked down in shame and so Carlisle tilted his son's chin up to face him. "I will give you your request, as long as you understand that I will love you the same. As to regards to you and the rest of the family, we will love you just as deeply. You are still Jasper, our boy."

"Thank you. I do promise to keep my emotions in check; I have cursed for so long that I forget myself. Papa, solitary was enlightening today as I realised how much I love this family and will do all I can to keep them safe and you too Papa. My display earlier was disgusting and the promise of what will happen if I do it again is fair and I am prepared to take it now if it makes us ok again." Jasper trembled. However his voice was filled with conviction. "I did not mean a word of what I said before. I was angry and just carrying on like a brat." Jasper spoke shyly and looked down at his hands.

"Please do not insult me son. You meant what you said; it has been a difficult week emotionally and physically and you let your tongue do the thinking for you. You submit to being punished by me because you see me as of having a senior rank. If you felt a punishment was unjust I know that you would TRY and fight me Jasper. You would not beat me that I can promise you." Carlisle smiled at his shocked boy.

"Papa, I would not – "

"It is ok Jasper; we are all entitled to our private opinions. Keep in mind that this week you have been spanked several times for your temper tantrums. I understand that you find it difficult to keep your emotions under wraps. YOU will try harder my son or you will find yourself across my knee extremely frequently. When you behave like a spoiled child you will be punished like one."

"And as for you receiving a strapping tonight, we are ok, son. You have been punished and it is done with now." Carlisle touched Jasper's trembling hand and knew that his boy was battling tears once more.

"I accept my new position Papa and I will try much harder to behave like a man instead of a child. I want this new position, yet I am afraid of hurting my siblings. I commanded the newborns in Maria's army and if I was pushed I could be furiousness itself. Beatings were the normal way I had justice administered. I could have just manipulated compliance, yet Maria saw that as weak. B-before I ran away, a boy of about eighteen knocked against Maria, by accident. Papa, I hurt him bad." Jasper began to weep at the memory. "I am crying over a boy I beat once even though I killed so many with my bare hands. I liked this boy, his name was Jason and he had never so much as spoken out of turn. So I ran and now I just want to forget and be absolved by you."

"Jasper, Maria's coven was run in a different way than to ours. You were just as much a victim Jasper. It's true, my boy do not look so sceptical. YOU were fighting to survive, and weakness would have been dealt with severely. You must not dwell as you are a good man, because if you was not good of heart, you would not even remember that boy's name. I believe Jasper that you beat him to keep Maria from doing something much worse, it is just that you are determined to only think on the thrashing and not the reasoning behind your own actions."

Carlisle continued. "I trust you with my mate's welfare. I do not doubt you son, not for a second. I will bite you Jasper and that will be our pact. Even though it will pain me to do so." Carlisle added quietly. He gently put his arm around his son's shaking shoulders and they leaned into each other, both needing the comfort that only the other could offer.

Jasper dried his tears and sank down to his knees and pulled the collar of his shirt down to expose his neck. He held his head to the side and closed his eyes. "I am ready Papa."

"I do wish I could say the same Jasper, I really do. Suddenly I am thinking a shot of Tequila may go down well." Carlisle smiled as Jasper opened his eyes and looked at the twinkling eyes of his father and he began to laugh at the very notion.

Carlisle put a hand on Jasper's arm and gently pulled him up to stand. Jasper watched his father closely once again afraid of Carlisle changing his mind. He bit his lip to stop the protest from slipping off his errant tongue. "Sit down on the bed son, there is no need to kneel." Carlisle guided his son back to the bed and sat him down.

Jasper was then surprised to find it was Carlisle who was the one kneeling in front of him. Carlisle looked Jasper in the eyes and took hold of his hands. "I will kneel in front of you to show my compliance on this matter Jasper. You will put my mind at ease by becoming my second in command. It will not be easy as we both know. It is important to me Jasper and I know you need this from me in order to help you in your new role and perhaps fight some past demons."

Carlisle squeezed his son's hands affectionately. "With the exception of Esme. Over the years I have confided parts of my being to you that I would never share with another. The respect I have for you Jasper as a man is immeasurable. That is why I become exasperated with your poor choices at times. As I know that you are better than to behave in a manner that is most unbecoming of you; more so my boy when your position in the family changes!" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Jasper and then sighed at the task ahead.

Carlisle pulled the collar down further on Jasper's pale neck. "Jasper ARE you sure this is the road you want to travel?" Jasper's only reply was a stiff nod as he closed his eyes. Carlisle put his arms on either side of jasper and leaned his fists on the bed. Jasper tensed as he sat ram rod straight and waited.

"I am scared Jasper. I may hurt you too much. I may lose control." Carlisle looked so young and insecure that Jasper calmed himself and patted his dad's shoulder affectionately, looking every part Carlisle's second-in-command.

"Papa, it is normal to be scared of the unknown. However, it is brave to face it when you are scared. And we will face it together." They smiled at each other. "You taught me that long ago when I felt lost, afraid and needing to find my way within the family."

Comforted by Jasper's words, Carlisle leaned in and bit down just above the left collar bone. He did this swiftly and bit hard, before he changed his mind. Carlisle allowed his natural instincts to take control.

The pain was sudden and intense and Jasper began to pull away before he could stop himself. However, he was immobilised as if the venom was a paralysing drug. He was in agony as he felt the venom burning through his body. Jasper kept reminding himself that this is what he had always wanted and now his dad had sacrificed some of his soul to give Jasper what he needed in order to begin to mend his past.

He could feel Carlisle's emotions and they were hurting him as much as the bite. His dad was battling to stay in control and not rip him to pieces. Carlisle was suddenly conflicted at the urge to hurt his boy and the disgust that he was feeling for putting Jasper through this torture.

Jasper deliberately began to project calmness to his father. He wanted him to remember through his emotions that it was Jasper that wanted this and he was eternally grateful and understood the pain that he was putting upon Carlisle's worn out spirit.

After several long moments Carlisle began to pull away and sat back on his haunches feeling disgust and loathing for his actions. Jasper was very still and was staring at Carlisle with big golden eyes. "It is ok Papa. Thank ya'h, Sir." Jasper hesitantly moved off the bed and knelt down on the floor to comfort his father. He had certainly put them both through an extremely bad week! Only he and Edward had the ability of giving Carlisle grey hairs. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of Carlisle's blonde head.

Carlisle came to his senses and suddenly went into doctor vamp mode and began to inspect the wound. "Papa, please, stop fussin, or I will start calling you Mama!" The tension was broken and they both grinned.

"Come on lets go back to the study and I will clean and dress the wound." Carlisle felt calmer now as he could see how content Jasper was. He could feel his satisfaction and it soothed them both."After I have seen to your wound, you can go and get me a hot cup of blood as you have certainly put your old man through the mill this week and I need to relax with a cuppa and a good book." Carlisle smiled and allowed Jasper to lead the way slowly back to the study.

"To think Jasper, today you have got yourself a new birth-date to celebrate." Carlisle was happy when he saw the smile on Jasper's face.

"Wonderful Papa, now where in damnation is my birthday cake...!"


	8. Chapter 8 Pinky Swear

A/N

Hello, there will be mention of disciplinary spanking of naughty teenage vampires. (And little touches of dd!)

I do not own anything Twilight related. (except a twilight mug, I stole from my daughter.)

It has been wicked writing on here and meeting new people. *nods head at Cumor with the strict instructions of making me a fudgy delight before getting back to her magical lap top!*

Thankyou for following. This chapter is to just wrap up Jasper's tale. As he now has new stories to tell. Poor Jasper I just can't leave that boy alone!

**Pinky Swear**

Edward was a blur running through the forest; he rushed out of the clearing and came to an abrupt stop on the edge of home. He pulled his phone from his shirt pocket and switched it back on. Edward's hands were still trembling as he thought about how close he had come to her seeing him this time. 5 missed calls began to flash on the screen and Edward panicked wondering what the emergency was at home. As he scrolled through, he was dismayed to see that it was 3 miscalls from his father and 2 miscalls from Jasper. '_The meeting!_' Edward checked the time. He was nearly an hour late. '_Shit dad will kill me._' Edward cursed repeatedly as he ran for home...

Jasper snapped his phone shut and began to pace the bedroom. "Why in hell is he not answering me Alice? Maybe he has had second thoughts. I do believe that if Edward was not in agreement then Carlisle would rightly so change his mind." Jasper began to finger the scar just above his collar bone, he did this absent minded, yet it soothed his nerves. "I was depending on him to be by my side and instead his off chasing some silly lil girl. And yes, my darlin' I know where he is so ya do not have to look so innocent." Jasper gave a small half smile and scooped Alice up in his arms and began to nuzzle her neck and shoulder.

"Edward has a lot on his mind; she is more than just a silly little girl! He will soon be on his way back so stop fretting. The boy is in love so don't give him a hard time Mr Whitlock or you will answer to me." Alice growled before easily twisting out of her mate's tight embrace. "Everything will be ok, it will take time baby but it will be. Trust me Jasper, I'm a vampire." Alice grinned mischievously and began to rummage in her wardrobe searching for a suitable outfit to wear for the meeting. Jasper rolled his eyes and went to leave the room before turning quickly and blowing his little pixie a kiss.

She threw him one back which he caught. "Alice." Jasper said pausing at the door once more with the kiss still in his closed hand. "When we are in the meeting, remember what we were discussing earlier."

"I remember!" Alice now rolled her eyes and then grinned at her husband sweetly as she walked towards him. "Pinky swear." Alice held up her little finger and wrapped it around Jasper's little finger. He smiled and shook his head at his girl. "If this was Harry Potter it would be an unbreakable bond"

"Nothing is unbreakable Jazzy. Anyway, do not worry about my conduct at the meeting. You should be concerned with your own! Daddy is testing you to see if you can keep your temper in check. I have seen two outcomes so far for the end of this meeting." Alice paused for effect. "All I am saying is that one vision leads you happy, contented and back to me and I will be VERY delighted to see you." Alice slung her arms around his neck and began twirling a lock of hair."

"And the other vision?" Jasper asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"It was hazy; you break the kitchen table by slamming Em down on it, stupid boys! He challenges and teases you and basically you let him!" Jasper looked disappointed that he would let Carlisle down. "Daddy will be furious with you if you allow Em to bait you into a fight. The vision may have been hazy yet I know you won't be able sit down comfortably for a week afterwards! And if that is not enough of a deterrent for your cute hide then think of Em because he will get it too." Jasper sighed and finally left the refuse of their bedroom and headed downstairs towards the kitchen...

Jasper rang Edward's phone again and growled when it went straight to voicemail. Carlisle put a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him. "Let us get ready for the meeting. Edward will be here shortly I am sure of it. He will take his head out of the clouds soon and realise he is late." Carlisle smiled at his anxious boy and stroked his arm soothingly.

"Remember Jasper to keep charge of your emotions. I know that you are concerned over the reactions of Rose and Emmett. Yet you will stay in control and if they say cruel words it will be from the revelation of a changing in the coven dynamic and not aimed at you personally. We vampires do not like change as we are creatures of habit. I will be watching you very closely Jasper and I expect you to remain in control against adversary."

"I will do my best to stay calm Papa." Jasper said quietly as he stood to attention trying to deal with his growing panic at Alice's vision.

"You WIll remain calm my boy. You are my Second in Command and I will expect nothing less. You recognize how I feel about childish behaviour and how it will be dealt with?" Carlisle spoke very softly, yet the threat was there all the same and Jasper nodded. It had been three weeks since he had been so severely punished and still too early to even contemplate the idea of getting another spanking as it had only been within the last week that he was finally able to sit down without wincing. Jasper made his way to the kitchen table to take his place opposite Emmett.

Esme, Rose and Alice were now seated and engrossed in the latest fashions from Paris. "Those are the freakiest outfits I have ever seen. Is it Halloween or something?" Emmett pointed to a dress made out of a material that in his opinion looked suspiciously like black garbage bags. "Now Gaga dressed as meat, I understand." Emmet licked his lips.

The family around the table seemed relaxed and happy all sipping hot blood from their favourite mugs and joking. It was a forced happiness as they all knew something big was going to be announced. Esme was reading aloud to the girls the best belt and hat combination to go with sunny/cloudy day attire. Emmett shook his head in dismay and pulled out his phone to concentrate on some SunnieGummie style zombie bashing.

"I will not wait for Edward any longer; I have a shift in a couple of hours therefore we will begin. Phone away please, Em." Jasper looked disconsolate at Edward's nonattendance. "The reason I have arranged this family meeting is to discuss with you all a very important decision that I had been mulling over for several decades now or so it has seemed." Carlisle paused before continuing. "I have decided to make Jasper my Second in Command. Thus, creating a safer environment for us to continue to thrive."

Carlisle looked around the table at his silent family and his eyes lingered on Esme who smiled encouragingly. Both had decided to let the children lead as to not interfere and trust that the siblings would tackle their differences without parent influences. They were both keen to see how Jasper handled himself as this was as much a check for their son as a it was a meeting.

Emmett and Rose stared in disbelief at Carlisle and then their eyes flickered to Jasper who had begun to project anxiously. "This is utter fucking bullshit!" Emmett shouted as he stood up, sending his chair spinning across the kitchen. "Dad, you can't be serious!"

Carlisle now stood facing his son who continued to behave like a baby bull. He caught hold of Emmett by the bicep on his left arm and held it firmly. In a calm and controlled voice Carlisle had words with his son. "I understand that this has come as a shock to you son. However, that abhorrent language has no place in this house. Go and retrieve your chair and SIT DOWN!" Father and son stared at each other. "And I am extremely serious."

Carlisle hissed into Emmett's ear. "Let us not make a scene; it will not change the outcome of this meeting. The only difference will be that as soon as the meeting is done you will join me in my study for a sound spanking. Do not test me Emmett. Not tonight and I advise you to watch that mouth before I watch it or WASH it for you." Carlisle was calm yet formidable and gave no room for arguments. "Now do as I asked and PICK that chair up!"

Emmett shrugged his dad's hand from his arm and tried to calm down. Reluctantly he collected his chair and sat down glaring at Jasper. "It all makes sense now, that day in solitary when you was on about Edward pulling rank, you meant you!" Emmett glared at his brother. "I will NEVER bow down to you BROTHER!" Emmett could feel his dad's eyes on him and he lowered his tone.

"Oh yes you will." Esme spoke so sharply that they all inwardly cringed and turned to look at their mother. "The decision is made that Jasper will lead the family during Carlisle's absence and you will all obey him and show him the respect due to his senior position. Esme placed her hands over Emmett's. "You are staggered my boy, yet it will work as we all want the same outcome which is to keep us all safe and happy. Please Emmett; do not make this difficult for your brother."

"I would keep you all safe, you know that." Emmett said hurt as he looked at his mother. I may not have Jasper's brains and military background, yet I would always protect you. All of you." Esme stroked her son's cheek. Carlisle was stunned by his Esme's gentle authority and let out a silent thank you for his mate.

"I know you would my boy. This is not about who is the brightest or the bravest in the family. It is about planning for our future and allowing you, Rose, Edward and Alice the chance to continue to be happy. I would not want to think of my Emmett having to cope with the burden of Jasper's new role. I only want happiness for you as I would not like to lose my happy go lucky son." Esme smiled at Emmett and he grinned back at her and took a sip from his mug to hide his embarrassment from acting all 'Ed like'.

Jasper remained outwardly calm, quiet and composed yet inside him he was battling several emotions at once. He was hurt by his brother's words, yet he would have reacted the same and was amazed that Papa had not swatted Emmett. He knew that if he had reacted in that way he would have been ordered across the table for a hard spanking right there in front of everyone. Lucky for Emmett he had quit while he was ahead.

Mama's words had hurt him the most when she had told Em that all she wanted was happiness for them all and Jasper's name was not mentioned. He felt stupid for his jealousy as that is the outcome that he wanted too. Protection for his people. He tapped the scar through his jumper and kept reminding himself he was loved just as much.

Papa had already proved this by giving him his request to be bitten. He was Carlisle's Second now and that meant that he was loved and trusted. Trusted with '_their_ children..._I am their child too.' _Jasper felt foolish for thinking like a girl and was relieved that Edward was absent and had not read that particular thought process. All Jasper knew was that he needed to remain in control of his emotions and any public displays of stupidity would not be his work. Jasper knew that his temper needed to be checked and rechecked.

Esme felt Jasper's eyes on her while she tapped the side of her mug. She looked up at her troubled boy and leaned across the table and caught hold of his hand which he had been drumming lightly on his chest and leaned him further forward to face her as she sat back down. "All I want is for ALL of my children to be happy. That includes you my dear boy." Jasper nodded curtly, yet relaxed a little all the same.

The meeting had been going on for forty five minutes with Emmett and Rose continuing to struggle with these new revelations, yet understanding why the decision had been made. It was beginning to become heated once more when punishments were being discussed. A demure Edward slid open the French doors and appeared in the kitchen looking very guilty.

"Father, forgive my lateness I was hunting and – "Edward was cut off by a sudden snort from Emmett which cleared the air and lightened the mood a fraction.

"You were hunting alright. My brother the creepy stalker I am thankful I no longer have the need for sleep or you would be drooling over me too." Emmett gave a theatrical shudder and then burst out laughing. Rose wanted to join in with teasing her brother; yet had enough self preservation to look at the patterns on her mug instead.

"Emmett Cullen. Enough!" Carlisle spoke sharply to end Emmett's taunting before a fight erupted, especially with growing tension and Jasper's silent projecting. Carlisle's eyes rested on his first born and Edward looked down at his hands.

"Look at me Edward." Carlisle spoke softly. "Do not stand there and LIE to me about your whereabouts. You are nearly an hour late and, my endurance is slight with you at present." Carlisle looked very cross at Edward's late arrival. "Heed me now Edward Cullen, if you trespass on Charlie's property again I will take the strap to your deceitful hide. Do you understand?" Edward was embarrassed at the public telling off and nodded sharply.

Carlisle calmly motioned to Edward to take his seat. He opened his mind to allow Edward to hear his thoughts. _'Jasper needed his brother and you are very late!_' Edward winced slightly before turning to look at Jasper who remained sitting rigid and quiet. They made eye contact and Edward smiled slightly at his brother. It was Edward that calmed Jasper's spiralling emotions with a quick nod and a smile of reassurance.

"Edward I would let you get up to speed with our new family announcement. However, I realise that you already know. Let's just face it this family ALWAYS keeps me and Em in the dark until the last minute." Rose's tone was sharp as she turned to glare at Jasper once more. "Second in Command. Unbelievable, if anything it should be Edward, perish the thought! I am Carlisle's second born or even Emmett as third. You Jasper were just a flea BITTEN orphan who is waaayyyyyyyy down on the pecking order!"

Carlisle was about to sternly reprimand his daughter for her cruel words when Edward stood up and stared intently at his sister. "I believe that this is the best outcome to protect our coven. Jasper has life experience. He can protect the coven and would lay down his own life for ours; I know this to be true. Rose you would not want the responsibility and neither would Em. So please stop being a spoilt bit- madam and just get over it already!" Rose huffed and folded her arms. Angry retorts being kept in check as she knew Carlisle was not pleased about the orphan reference and was afraid that she had already pushed her luck too far.

Edward went over to Jasper and placed his hand on his brother's trembling shoulder. "Jasper I know what you are thinking and it is not true. I support you and so will Em and Rose –" A loud scoff was heard before Esme silenced them with a Mama dragon glare. "To be honest I am relieved that it is you and not me." Edward sat down and challenged his brother and sister to say anything. '_Thank you_.' Jasper thought. Edward gave his brother a nod.

"Eddy why are you not angry. That is your position that Jasper has usurped!" Emmett said quietly as he kept an eye on Carlisle who was finding it increasingly difficult to take a back seat as he listened to Rose and Emmett's malicious words.

"No Em, you have it wrong. It was never my intention of taking up that position. Father knows this. I always knew I should step up and this has eased my own admission. Jasper is the right man for the job of keeping our sorry hides in line." Edward smiled to break the gloom.

"So you recognize the fact that Jasper has permission to punish us when dads away!" Rose said as she glared at Edward and Jasper.

"Yes I am aware of that. When Jasper is in charge it makes sense that he would correct us and keep us safe."

"Oh well that is ok then." Rose huffed. "As let's face it you and Alice are Jasper's favourites anyway so it will just be me and Em getting into trouble. Great, great family I have. Not!" Rose was fidgeting as she tried to keep her temper in check as she gave Jasper and Edward equal amount of dagger looks. "Why don't we all lie and skip school it seems that you get rewarded instead of punished! Rose knew that was a ridiculous statement that she had just made and glared at her mug of congealing blood.

Jasper stood up and placed his hands behind his back as he remained rigid. In a deep quiet southern drawl Jasper addressed his sister. "Rose I would never desire favourites and I wish that my doling out punishments can be avoided at all costs. We just need to all work together. My only intention is to keep this coven safe when Papa is absent."

"That is what the bite was all about. Dad does something for you and you do something for him. How sweeta!" Rose was challenging Jasper to lose control and then she could show Carlisle he was not the boy wonder! "I hope the bite was worth it Jasper."

Edward could see that Jasper's hurt and anger over Rose's words and fear of disappointing Carlisle was creating an internal struggle and he was beginning to lose control of his worn emotions. "Enough Rose we are not in a play ground having a slanging match." Edward scowled at Rose to dare her to talk back. Looking at the rest of his family he carried on more softly. "I do not have father's permission in what I am about to do. It is important to help you to understand."

Edward turned to face Carlisle. "I could hear your thoughts the night Jasper played with fire." Twinkling eyes on Jasper for a split second he turned back to his father. "The fear you had, I felt in my head like a hard punch. Jasper would be dead before you reached him. It is the same fear you have about all of us, it is so loud at times and I really can't block it out. I am sorry that I did not try and warn you it was cruel of me because I have lived your fears so it was doubly mistaken on my part."

"Me too daddy." Alice whispered and sat closer to Jasper.

"You have both been spoken to about the incident and it is forgotten." Carlisle said and a slight pained look crossed his face and he tried to hide it behind a diminutive smile, pursing his lips as he looked at Edward. "Continue son."

"I need to say something before I change my mind." Alice got to her feet and began to bounce slightly with nerves. Jasper was by her side in less than a human heart beat and took hold of her hand. Alice calmed down and looked at Carlisle.

"I have these visions not often but they are intense." Alice looked at Edward and he winced at the sudden image in his head. "Edward has had to endure them for years now, which I know brings him great pain, Jasper also knows of course as he has had to comfort me at times."

Everyone was silent and watched Alice intently as she sat back down in her seat and held her mother's hand. "I was alone deep in a forest the first time I had the vision of daddy in the flames. The pain from that vision was excruciating and I screamed until I couldn't scream no more. You were already my family and I loved you so much even if you did not know it yet. To see daddy dying was –"

"Alice, do not distress yourself so." Carlisle suddenly wanted to end this meeting and order them all out as he did not want to hear his biggest fear coming from his insightful daughter.

"Dad don't! It is important that everybody hears what Alice has to say. So we can ALL understand why this step is main for all of us and for you." Edward shifted uncomfortably under his father's gaze.

_'You know not to look into my head and then to share them private thoughts without permission. I understand why you have taken this step. However, it does not change the intrusion in the first place. After my shift, we will be discussing this further in the study; along with your punctuality.'_ Carlisle softly spoke to his children. "As you wish Edward. Please, Alice continue."

Carlisle settled back in his chair and folded his arms. He looked at Jasper who was tapping his chest with one finger, lightly touching the jumper. Carlisle inwardly cringed at the bite that was beneath the fabric yet Jasper was taking comfort from it which was keeping him calm as if the bite was a badge of honour or a human heart beat. Carlisle suddenly contemplated that he had been mistaken and Jasper would indeed become separated from his siblings if they followed along this path. The patriarch's uneasy emotions washed over Jasper. Looking at his Papa with understanding; Jasper gave a reassuring smile, eyes twinkling for a moment. Before, both giving Alice their full attention.

"The visions changed from time to time and I have tried to distance myself from the pain of them and look at them adjectively. It is hard to do so as it's my daddy and I didn't know how to save him." Alice began to cry and sat on Esme's lap and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Esme kept repeating to herself to stay strong.

Edward continued the story. "The visions began to change once Alice found Jasper. They were less frequent and not as intense and Alice knew that Jasper was the reason that her visions were becoming sketchy and he would save Carlisle, somehow." Edward felt a little foolish saying that last part even though he also believed it to be true. "The week Jasper skipped school Alice saw a different outcome to the vision that has haunted us both for so long."

"Daddy survives." Alice said through her tears. "It is because of Daddy and Jasper's pact and the extra protection that it gives us all. Daddy's peace of mind will make us stronger. I used to think I would go insane because of those images and since Jasper became daddies second I am no longer afraid as everything has changed and our futures have been re written."

"When we are all still and at ease, dad is also at ease, a little more for the first time in since forever." Edward stood up. "I back this decision. I do not envy it for Jasper's sake. If you want the truth I would be a little afraid of bringing Jasper's fury upon my head! SO, if it is a PRIDE and JELOUSLY thing, then SWALLOW it!" Edward looked sternly at his siblings before sitting down and taking a sip from his own mug that Esme had placed for him.

This seemed to break the spell that had captivated all of the Cullen's and they let out unnecessary breaths and then all began to laugh and look at each other. All except Alice who suddenly looked grave. "This is an important step for all of us. Daddy wishes that if he no longer existed then at least his mate would continue to be our mom." Alice smiled at Esme then turned once more to the jury in the form of Rose and Emmett. "Daddy is wrong! As there is no Esme without Carlisle. That vision was also burned into my skull. That vision has also changed now. Do you understand why this is important?"

Rose began to sniffle at the thought of a life without Esme. "Fine-a" Rose hissed before running to her room in floods of tears. Esme rubbed her mate's arm affectionately and they shared a look of fear at the thought of losing each other. Before following her sad daughter to offer comfort and guidance.

"Nice going there Alice, why don't you sugar coat it next time and make it easier to swallow." Emmett hissed at his sister causing Jasper to bristle and his eyes to go three shades darker.

"You better watch your tone when you are speaking to my mate." Jasper growled from across the table, he was feeling his calmness slipping.

"Sir, yes Sir! Oh what will happen if I do not watch my tone, are you going to spank me. Ooohhhhh, Jasper I am so scared." Emmett leaned across the table and right into Jasper's personal space. "I dare you to try bro, or are you all words and no action. You are such an old veteran now who needs his rest and yellow is a good colour for your pillow!" Emmett grinned wickedly and waited for Jasper to take him up on the challenge. He flexed his fists as he decided a fight would clear the air and would also let Jasper know not to talk down to him. Emmett purposely refused to look at his father who was watching him through jet black eyes.

Jasper sat as rigid as before and stared at his brother through a blank mask. The only movement was from Jasper grinding his jaw; a habit from childhood during times of stress which he continued to do even after he died. From the corner of his eye he could see Carlisle was judging the situation. He knew his father had sat back on this meeting and watched without a great deal of discourse. Carlisle was considering how well he could handle a situation when emotions were heated. He felt furious with Emmett and was seriously contemplating smacking the smirk off his face!

Suddenly Emmett began to shift slightly on his chair as he became uncomfortable under Jasper's hard unrelenting gaze. He was cautious as he looked into Jasper's eyes. He felt like the deer he had taken down earlier. "I do not wish to fight with you Emmett. I do understand why you are upset with me yet it won't change the outcome. You must learn to endure as we all do." Jasper's eyes flicked to Carlisle and he saw his dad's eyes twinkle and a slight twitch of the lips before looking stern again.

Emmett was so taken by that sentence he started to laugh. "Wow Jasper, I called you a chicken and you did not bite." The grin widened. "I am seriously impressed dude." Emmett held his hand up and Jasper suddenly laughed and high fived his brother.

Rose and Esme walked back to the table. Rose was completely exasperated by her mate's u – turn. He just grinned, shrugged and pulled Rose onto his lap. "It will be ok babe, we can torment Jasper together it may be fun. He is normally in trouble with me anyway so will be able to anticipate the old man's moves." Jasper cringed inwardly yet continued to smile at his brilliantly forgiving brother.

Alice growled. "Would you want to get Jasper into trouble with daddy?" Alice tapped her foot impatiently as she stared at a bewildered Emmett.

"Yea'h, most probably." Emmett admitted happily.

Jasper touched Alice's hand as he knew she was about to say things that she would regret. Only Alice was not looking at Emmett as she whirled towards Carlisle.

"I back this decision daddy as I have seen the different outcomes and this outcome soothes me and gives me peace too. However, in regards to Jasper's punishment proposal I absolutely object." Alice banged the table as if she was a judge and gracefully sat back down. Relieved that she had had her say even though she knew it would not change the outcome. Alice had seen a glimpse of Jasper facing the consequences for one of his siblings' actions and it greatly distressed her.

She did know her daddy and knew the reasoning behind the rules. It meant that it was their own responsibility to behave appropriately on Jasper's watch. They all had to look out for each other to keep their butts in line. Alice hated to see her soldier punished and it hurt to think it was through one of their actions. Jasper applied slightly firmer pressure on his wife's hand again as a reminder of their earlier talk. "It is unfair daddy and Rose and Em better get that into their heads before getting Jasper into trouble." Alice said sulkily.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "You can have your say Alice always. However, YOU will watch that tone when addressing me!"

"I do not get it? What punishment?" Emmett turned to Jasper. "What fool ass stunt have you gone and done now. I can't always come and keep you company in solitary you know." Emmett laughed at Jasper's shocked face as his eyes flickered to Carlisle. Carlisle responded by taking a sip from his mug and raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"If Jasper is in charge of our safety during Father's absence and we do not comply." Edward was embarrassed and suddenly looked at Jasper who was projecting on all. Carlisle squeezed his boys shoulder and Jasper calmed himself. "If - I - well!" Edward was lost for words.

"Oh Edward spit it out or shut up. Actually you can shut up!" Rose looked at Emmett. "It is obvious. If we play up on Jasper's watch then Jasper will be punished." Rose sat back and twirled a lock of her hair. "It is clever and a good deterrent to the errant sibling." Rose said sarcastically. "I know how my dad ticks!"

Emmett had stopped grinning now and looked at Carlisle. "What happens if I refuse to let Jasper punish me? I would just wait for you. The lesser of two evils." Emmett smiled yet he felt uneasy. "That would not be Jasper's fault."

"It would be both of your faults. You would be punished for the offence in question and disobedience against Jasper's authority. Jasper would be punished for not fulfilling his duty. The role Jasper is undertaking has much responsibility!" Carlisle looked extremely stern as he addressed his son.

"Emmett I NEED to be able to know that I can leave you all in Jasper's protection and have peace in my mind." He suddenly looked at his wife. "To treat Esme without the worry of what my children are up to back home!" He looked at Emmett and then at Alice. "More importantly I want to know that if Jasper gives you an order then you will follow it as if it was me giving it. If there was danger and Jasper needed compliance I want to know it would be given unquestioningly."

"Dude, you're ok with that?" Emmett looked at Jasper who nodded his head once. "Well I guess that means if I go down, I will take you with me." Emmett taunted to cover up how upset he felt about Jasper's said punishment proposal. Jasper could feel the sadness and felt relieved that Emmett was so concerned for his hide. It meant that they would be ok. He playfully leaned over and punched Emmett on the arm and winked to show his brother that he truly was ok.

Carlisle now stood up and looked at his family. "I believe that this is a good step forward for all of us. Alice has confirmed this by sharing in her most painful visions. I am sorry that Edward had also experienced them. I wish that you could have spoken to me about them." Carlisle looked at Edward. "You did not want to frighten me with them as you have intruded numerous times on my thoughts and knew they were a perfect match to Alice's visions. Always come to me as there is nothing that we can't overcome if we stick together."

Rose and Emmett looked at each other and Emmett shrugged and kissed Rose's hand. She waved him away, yet she was grinning and gave her own little shrug as confirmation. "I guess as we do not have a choice anyway! There is nothing left to say." Carlisle watched his daughter closely. "I will not purposely give Jasper a hard time. Can I go now?" Carlisle was going to pull his daughter up on her tone, Esme touched his arm to tell Carlisle to leave her be. He nodded at his daughter.

Rose stood, and then hovered before going up to her father and wrapping her arms around his waist. She inhaled his scent and wished on all the Gods at once that nothing would ever happen to Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle stroked her blonde hair as he felt the tears dampening his shirt. "I guess you do deserve to have a holiday from us from time to time and Jasper is a way better alternative to Edward." Rose scowled to cover up her vulnerability and began to stalk out the room.

"Rose." Rose looked back at her father. "I expect to hear that Jasper has been issued with an apology by the time I get back from my shift. If not I will be having words with both you and Edward in my study." Edward cringed at the mention of his name and Rose frowned, yet nodded once before going to her room.

Carlisle went to Alice and tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "You can talk to me Alice over Jasper's punishment but you do so with a civil tongue. Jasper has accepted it. You would be wise to accept it also." Alice pouted and crossed her arms. A Stifled cough was issued from Jasper and Alice turned to face her mate. After a second of eye contact Alice turned back to Carlisle and said that she would TRY harder to understand.

Esme steered her daughter away with talks of spring fashion and disappeared into Alice's room. This left the men all staring at each other. "Sooooooooo. Time for talky feely emotional crap is over. It is now time for a serious zombie butt whipping." Emmett grabbed a control and threw the other to Edward and they both settled in front of the plasma in the den. Emmett started shouting at Edward for needing reviving (again!).

Carlisle smiled and lightly cuffed the back of Emmett's head. "Anymore of that language son and sneaking into your sibling's solitary time at school and the zombies will not be the only ones getting a butt whipping!" Emmett began to rub the back of his head and spun round on the sofa and looked up at his dad with the widest, cheesiest grin. "Soz, dad. Come and play with us. You would be able to go five seconds without losing."

"Another time." Carlisle chuckled.

Edward turned towards his father. '_Dad I am sorry I was late._'

Carlisle smiled at his anxious son. _'We will discuss it tomorrow Edward. I was very proud of you, I do not know if Jasper would have handled himself so well without your encouragement. Thank you, my son.'_

Edward smiled and turned back to the game, still anxious over tomorrow's talk, yet happy that he had helped jasper.

Carlisle went to his solemn man who stood by the window. "Papa, did I do ok?" Jasper began to trace his bite and calm the anxiety. "What I meant to say is did I do you proud?"

"You always have son." Carlisle put his arm around Jasper's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. "You handled your emotions well today and I was very proud. The meeting went well. If you remain in control you will get the obedience of your siblings. It will work out; I dare say there will be a few bumps on the road. Yet my son, that is how we learn as I am still learning too." Jasper calmed and allowed himself to be hugged. "Jasper, you are loved equally with your siblings, please do not forget that."

Carlisle placed his hands on either side of Jasper's face and kissed him on the forehead. "Promise me son that if you EVER feel the need to be away from school because the emotions of the humans are getting too much. You TALK to me and we will find a solution. If I am at work have me paged or speak to Esme. If you always strive to tell the truth there is nothing that can't be fixed. I never want to have to punish you like that again." The sadness from Carlisle washed over Jasper and made him shudder.

"Me neither, Papa!" Jasper smiled to ease the tension.

Carlisle exhaled a nervous and unnecessary breath and crossed his arms. "Now, I am going to relax for a while before my shift begins." He sounded strained and Jasper began to laugh.

"Of course Papa, is relax a new word for fornicating?" Carlisle's shocked expression made Jasper laugh even harder. "Have fun." Man to man they looked at each other and Jasper winked at his father, still grinning he hot-tailed it out of the room and made his way back to Alice.

He was debating if he needed to have a word with his exquisite companion for being disrespectful towards Carlisle. After all he had already warned her about arguing against their father on the ground rules where future punishments were concerned. He understood her feelings, yet rules were rules simple as...

Head lowered, Alice stood in the bedroom door in Jasper's Stetson, his shirt and a pair of white ankle socks. "Where have you been Major?" Alice raised her big golden eyes to her mate and smiled. "I have been waiting for you."

"My apologies, Ma'am... Ya see, I have been wrangling a concern in my mind about a certain young lady's conduct at the family meeting." Jasper smiled as he grabbed the Stetson and put it on his own head. Alice moved aside to allow her soldier access, before closing the door...

The End...

A/N

Thanks again for following and reviewing it really does make my day. *big cheesy grin.* I am still in awe with the writing I read on here and then when I get a review from names that I have been reading long before I had a go I jump up down with excitement. *sad but true!*

I am gaining confidence in my stories now and hopefully will begin to add more detail and padding to future characters. I already feel more positive which I hope will show as I write more. (Hopefully)

Caught for Carlisle, damn girly, I am still thinking about the couch scene!

Princess Isabela thank you for sticking with the story;)

Ruby. x


End file.
